Calavera
by Lunetaylina
Summary: "Good detective work is not rushing judgement, Iruka. I have to explore every possibility. Shake the tree and see what leaves fall." Hatake smiles an honest-to-God smile. To Iruka's dismay, he discovers he'd been right. Hatake was even more handsome when he does that. After Hatake leaves, Iruka realizes for the first time in his adult life, he's afraid to be alone. Slow burn. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. This is a slow burn KakaIru AU.

* * *

"Sweet Jesus," Midori said in a sweet drawl. "I swear, you're the reason I'll go up a pant size. I'd kill for your caramels."

Iruka looks up from the quartz countertop to take in the male resting against the glass display. All around them are glass jars filled with a variety of caramels, brittles, chocolate, and gummies. Iruka has only been in town for eight months and has been running his candy and gift shop, Little Blue Dolphin(1). He still has to pinch himself to prove that he was there at all.

This afternoon was one of those times.

Midori looks deep at Iruka and Iruka — nearly twenty-six and arguably intelligent — goes weak in the knees. Midori is thirty, tall and incredibly handsome, and Iruka defies his inner unicorn to maintain his composure when Midori is around.

When Midori recognizes when he has Iruka's full attention, he throws a heart-stopping grin that nearly makes Iruka believe that it's meaningful. Iruka knows better. He may not have known Midori for long, but it had only taken him a few minutes to pin Midori as a heartbreaker. Since coming to Konoha, Iruka has watched a handful of men and women flash through Midori's life, and come to the regrettable conclusion that Midori has as much stay power in relationships as a piñata at a child's birthday party.

It sucks because Midori is really something to look at.

Iruka pulls himself back into business with a sigh. They were alone in the shop since Iruka's part-time cashier was off taking care of real-life problems. It's the middle of September so the tourist season has mostly tapered off and there aren't any customers browsing the colorful aisles for a treat to sweeten their day.

If anything, this makes Midori more flirtatious.

But Iruka doesn't want Midori to know just how deep his gaze penetrates and decides to look exasperated. "The caramels are still a little soft when I make them," Iruka explains turning from Midori's gaze. "I just can't figure out where I went wrong."

"Not a single thing if you ask me." He deliberately grins teasingly and slowly pops another sea salt caramel into his mouth. "They're perfect, just like the man who created them."

Midori could've have gone all day without using that word and that makes Iruka nervous. He scowls slightly as he turns to pull out a new box of tissue paper from the supply cupboard. In the past year, Iruka has watched his "perfect" husband take up another woman, his "perfect" marriage crumble to pieces, and his "perfect" life dissolve. It's not his favorite word, no matter who says it.

Iruka protests, "I'm not perfect. Nobody is."

"Well, you're close enough, Iruka." Midori steps away from the counter and grabs a chair from the seating area. "You work way too hard. Why not leave all this and come away with me?"

Iruka has been working hard since his mother's death six months ago. Actually, both his parents had passed, and he can't exactly figure out why they had left the shop to him in their will. And sure, he'd loved working here with them as a kid, but so had some of the high school teens during the summer, and some cousins may have been a more obvious choice than Iruka, especially since he gotten his teaching license. But Iruka was their only child and was the one they chose, and Iruka isn't going to rebut their wishes.

"How about it?" Midori asked.

"Away where?"

"I don't know. Maybe Hickory Kist for a sandwich? I'd venture to guess that you haven't had lunch yet."

"Well, you're right." Iruka said with a reluctant smile, "but no thanks. You're lucky I'm not some young romantic idealist. Someone else might have taken "going away" to mean more than walking down Center for a sub."

He sobers and the lazy-bedroom look Midori gives Iruka makes him think things. "For you, lunch would only be the beginning."

Iruka's thoughts are definitely moving toward _treacherous_ territory now. Anticipation sends a thrill all through him but Iruka doesn't want Midori to know that. "Really?" Iruka asks, doing his best to sound bored. "What's next? Dinner at Pollo Loco?"

"Not for you, Iruka, you deserve better."

Midori sounds serious enough that Iruka spares him a look. He flashes a smile and reaches for another caramel piece. Midori knows the effect he has on people, and he definitely uses it his advantage. Iruka just can't figure out why Midori would use it on him.

Iruka doesn't understand why he's responding either. He's suddenly more aggravated with himself than anything else, so Iruka slaps Midori's hand away. "I asked you to taste test, not eat the whole batch."

"Come and eat lunch with me and maybe I'll stop eating it."

"Tempting…" Iruka said aloud. "But no thanks. I have too much to do."

"Do it later."

That's another problem with Midori, he has no sense of responsibility. "I can't," Iruka said. "I still have to put together gift baskets for six. In fact, don't _you_ have things to do before the meeting."

Midori gives a lazy shrug, "I left Hayase in charge of the store for a while. It'll be fine."

"You hope." Hayase isn't Iruka's preferred person either. But he's Midori's friend and his best employee so that means to tread carefully when speaking about him. Steering away from that topic, "You're ready for the meeting then?"

Midori's expression grows serious for the first time that afternoon. He'd been debating with the city council and the Historic Downtown Alliance over the changes he wants to make to the Senju Festival(2) for weeks. His motion included expanding it from two days to four and moving the highlight of Senju Days(3) to the middle of town. His ideas have stirred up a storm and split the town in two.

Thanks to his father's taste, Little Blue Dolphin is a part of a cluster of old buildings that line Konoha's downtown and date back to the establishment of Konoha. The store and kitchen take up the entire first floor. Storage rooms and a large, airy meeting room — a courtroom for most it's early days — occupy the second floor. Iruka's apartment fills the third and final floor. He'd offered that second-floor for the meeting going, still wasn't ready for the crowd coming in.

If they were fortunate, they'd influence enough of the Alliance to make a difference at the next city council meeting. Although Iruka had an ulterior motive for wanting to host the meeting. In a few weeks, the council would be voting on whether or not to renew the contract that allowed Little Blue Dolphin to provide gift baskets for visiting dignitaries.

The contract had been nothing special when Iruka was a kid, but Konoha was garnering a fair share of traffic from Tani(4) and Yu(5) these days, and they need the exposure. If his parents were still alive, contract renewal wouldn't be in question. But they were gone, and Iruka been out of the candy business too long. People consider him an unknown variable.

Business had dropped severely right after his parents' car accident, and Iruka is desperate to rebuild the clientele up again. Maybe people were skeptical of him, maybe they thought he needed time to mourn — which he did — but he also needed the income.

In response to his question, Midori shrugs, "I'm as prepared as I'm gonna be."

Considering how much he has at stake; his answer seems indifferent. "Oh, yeah?" Iruka replies. "I'm not. I haven't had time to set up anything for the meeting. Even if I was ready to run away with you, I absolutely couldn't."

Midori's scowl fades and a teasing light dances in his eyes. "Come on, Iruka. Fuck the council. Little Blue Dolphin has always made VIP baskets, and anybody with a brain knows that. Those shortsighted assholes have no business making you beg for the job."

Iruka tosses him a modest smile and arranges a few peanut butter toffee balls in a box. "First," Iruka said, "I'm not begging. And my father always made the baskets, but I've never done it. If the council members want to make sure the quality of our candy hasn't slipped, I can't object."

Midori growls, "Most of the council are idiots, and the ones who aren't stupid are dangerous." Iruka would have argued with him, but Midori holds up a hand. "Admit it, Koharu Utatane doesn't like anything, and Homura Mitokado doesn't breathe unless she tells him to."

Iruka certainly can't argue with that. He can't figure out how Koharu, who probably won't recognize the truth if she was hit over the with it, had ended up in a position of authority.

"Okay," Iruka said grudgingly, "but they are not the only people who will vote."

"Don't tell _them_ that. Koharu is convinced she's the queen of Konoha. You don't believe me than just look into her eyes some time when you speak to here."

Iruka can't argue with that either. "It's not Koharu I'm worried about," Iruka tells him. "It's Danzō Shimura. He can be persuasive when he wants to be."

Midori rests both arms on the chair's back and tilts it on two legs. "You'll keep the gift-basket contract, so try not to worry so much. The Senju Festival…? That one I don't know about."

"Some of the council members think escalating the festival is a great idea." Iruka said, trying to sound encouraging. "And half the Alliance agrees."

"Because some of you have brains, Iruka. I don't know what the rest of them think with, but I can take a guess." He smirks at Iruka's look. "Archaic thinking is going to kill this town. You know that as much as I do."

He happens to agree with Midori, but plenty of people don't. Iruka's friend, Suzume, is an example. If you ask her, expansion is going to kill the town. She avoids new and trendy restaurants and refuses to shop in any of the specialty stores that have sprung up in the past few years. She still gets his coffee at the Coffee Pod on Bulldog Avenue, and she grumbles almost repetitively about having strangers underfoot.

Suzume and Midori have argued a handful of times over their differences at town meetings, but Iruka thinks Suzume objects to Midori more than his ideas. Iruka isn't sure why she hates Midori, and Iruka hasn't asked. Some topics are better left alone.

"If the council members overhear you talking about them like that," Iruka said, turning away, and pulling another stack of gift-boxes out, "you'll lose votes."

Instead of looking concerned, Midori pitches another of his heart-stopping grins. "What are you saying, Iruka? You think I need to change my approach?"

His smile makes Iruka wonder if he was really so smart for keeping Midori at arm's length. But flattering as the attention is. Iruka isn't stupid and he know his reign at the top of Midori's list won't last. Iruka can't afford to overlook that. "I don't think changing your approach will hurt anything."

"You want me to play nice."

"I just believe that if growing the festival is so imperative then it's not smart to upset the people who'll make the decision."

"You want me to kiss ass."

"Actually, I was thinking more of something between kissing up and in-your-face."

With a laugh, Midori lets the chair fall flat on the floor. "Not in this lifetime, sugar. In-your-face is the only thing some of the people in this town will pay attention to."

He is probably right. Konoha is an odd combination of old and new, and nobody ever seems to settle on exactly what they are and what they want to be. Half the folks in town share Suzume's view about the changes taking place, even though most of those deviations have been good for the town and the people in it.

In his own way, Midori is a lot like Konoha. He's a successful businessperson — at least by Konoha standards — and he usually dresses as if he's ready to mingle with the rich and famous. On the other hand, he talks as if he has to scrape manure from the soles of his designer boots. Adding to his image is, Reef, the Doberman pinscher that's Midori's best friend and the inventory retrieval specialist for the men's clothing store Midori owns. Midori likes to brag that he'll never require an expensive security at the store with his dog around, he's undoubtedly right.

At that moment, Reef is laying on the sidewalk outside the front of the shop, enjoying the late-September sun. Ever vigilant, he keeps his head up, and his ears twitch as shoppers pass him by. Most of the locals are used to Reef, but occasionally someone will cross the road to evade him, and Midori never ceases to find this entertaining.

Iruka slips a small piece of mint chocolate truffle onto a scrap of tissue paper, nudging it toward Midori, and begins moving the remaining squares onto trays for the night's meeting. "If you play your cards right, everything will be decided tonight."

Smiling a thank-you, Midori shifts the candy to his table. "Everything will be decided whether I play my cards or not. People have been dragging their feet long enough. The festival is just six months away. If we're going to change, we need to decide _now_."

"I agree with you. I just think you'd be smart to back off a little. Don't hit people over the head with it all the time. _Inspire_ them to see the things you see… and maybe stop calling them idiots in public." Iruka closes a box and slaps a gold-edged Little Blue Dolphin label on it as a seal. "You _might_ even contemplate acting as if you're taking their views into account."

The bell over the door rings, and Mrs. Bansai and her sister, two elderly ladies with nearly identical heads of grey hair come in. They catch Midori's attention briefly. When he looks back at Iruka, his face is expressionless. "You know what they say about opinions?" he asked. "They're like—"

"I know what they're like." Iruka said. The sisters are religious, who carry their scriptures wherever they go. Iruka is positive they wouldn't appreciate Midori's thinking. "Everyone has opinions. All I'm stating is that you'd probably have less problems if you have a little bit more tact."

Midori grins as if the Festival and its detractors don't matter. Midori stands and leans over the counter. He gets close enough that Iruka catches a hint of mint and chocolate.

"But I'm now worried. Nobody takes me seriously ever."

There is something Iruka can't read coming from Midori, but he isn't sure if he wants to delve into it too deeply. "I hope not," Iruka whispers back. "At least, for your sake."

He pulls away from Iruka and looks down at him from his height advantage. "My head is on straight, Iruka. Don't worry about that. I know what I want, and I know how to get it." He rakes a long and slow gaze across Iruka's face, and his face grows serious once again. "Speaking about things I want, how about you and I get together after the meeting?"

The invitation surprises Iruka, but he can't say it didn't please him. He's five-eight and packing more on his stomach and thighs than he'd be comfortable with. Most of the time his brown hair is falling out of his ponytail and he's covered in sugar and flour but in this moment, he feels attractive.

To give Iruka's heart a chance to slide back down from his throat, he swipes at the counter and tosses the towel into the sink behind him. "Midori," he finally began when he trusts himself to speak, "if I didn't know better, I'd think you were asking me on a date."

The smile on his face grows wicked. "Yes, I was thinking about La Jolla Groves. How does that sound?"

Was he joking? La Jolla Groves is one of the best restaurants in town, and by far one of the most expensive. Iruka could exist happily for weeks on their brown butter sage gnocchi. Every excuse he had for keeping their relationship platonic flies away. He grins back while mentally diving through his closet for something nice. "I think I can handle that."

"I'll see you at seven then." He tilts his chin toward Iruka on his way out the door, and Iruka stands there with a silly grin until Mrs. Bansai drift toward him with a question.

Iruka had a couple of unsatisfactory relationships before his marriage, and a pretty rotten relationship during his marriage. Iruka knows from experience that a good chin-chuck delivered with meaning has it all over a dozen roses delivered out of resent or duty.

He continues to watch Midori and Reef leaving his store until he notices Ms. Bansai staring at him strangely.

Iruka has three hours to wait until closing, four until the meeting and the longest afternoon of his life stretched in front of him.

* * *

(1)-Little Blue Dolphin is a sweet store in Downtown Konoha. Iruka's parent set it up and ran the place naming it for their son. (originally I had named the store Amai-Shuga but as I wrote I liked Little Blue better.)

(2)-Senju Days is a two-day, fun-filled even in Konoha. It's part of a celebration for the finding and establishment of Konoha. People bring family and enjoy the Leaf Carnival, visit food vendors for snow cones, a Sand Storm, corn on the cob, a Turkey Leg, and many other international treats. Shop the vendors for handmade crafts, jewelry, quilts, and many more unique items. Enjoy live entertainment with a wide selection of musical genres and visit the art exhibit.

(3)-Senju Festival produces more than twenty-five educational programs and community events each year. The Festival include Leaf Award Gala, Senju Days, Fine Art Show, Balloon Fest, Grand Parade, Shadow Run, Cries of Fire, Colonial Fest, and the Arena of Fire. The Arena of Fire — the Festival's signature event — takes place before an audience of 50,000 in the Hashirama University's Hiruzen Sarutobi Arena in Konoha. The Festival is recognized as one of the biggest celebrations, drawing in hundred of thousands of spectators every year from all states and other nations.

(4)-Tani is a town based on the Village Hidden in Valleys of the Land of Rivers.

(5)-Yu is a town based on the Village Hidden in Hot Water of the Land of Hot Water.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Iruka's luck because he gets stood up. Midori never shows up.

Iruka tumbles down the steps five minutes to seven, all dress up but no where to go, because Midori doesn't even bother to show. Didn't even bother to call to cancel. Members of the Alliance trickle out of their stores and into Iruka's one by one, muttering with mundane chatter — how their day was, how rude customers were, the Festival, and their plans after the meeting.

He gets caught up in the chatter enough the he doesn't realize right away. But when he does, the late lunch begins to churn in the pit of his stomach. He's twenty-six feeling sixteen and getting crushed under the weight of his first shattering first love.

Being stood up is not a new feeling for Iruka, sadly. Mizuki, the ex-husband he tries not to think about too often, had forgotten plans they'd made too many times to count. Yet, for some reason he'd thought that Midori would have been different.

Since he knew Midori would never forget about the meeting or lose track of time so badly, the only conclusion Iruka could make was that he reconsidered. Deciding to back out of their night out and Iruka feels like he shouldn't be surprised.

He'd spent a good hour attempting to style his hair into something presentable for a five-star place. He'd dug out his nice dress shoes, from when he had worn them was at the Umino funeral and gave them a fresh polish. He'd run an iron over the black pants leftover from his teaching days. All because Iruka had been sure Midori would show.

Irked, Iruka locks the front door before starting for the second floor. If Midori came late than he could let himself in the back way.

Something catches his eyes as he's about to head up. Maybe Midori had come after all. Thanks to the original buildings and narrow lanes, the Historical Downtown of Konoha is barely wide enough to have two lanes for cars to pass much less for parking. Two lines of parking spaces separating the lanes. To make life easier for shopkeepers and keep the town looking pretty they had parking areas carved between stores and behind buildings. The areas disguised as little parks with benches and flowerbeds, they're every popular for homecoming and prom pictures.

Little Blue Dolphin shares one of those flowery lots with a neighbor, and the movement at the corner of Iruka's eyes could very well belong to a passing customer of the Yamanaka's flower shop. Iruka still steps closer to make sense of the shadows as if willing Midori to appear.

It had been a warm day and the breeze brushes the night with the scent of autumn, the shimmer of Quaking Aspens bathes the hillside in gold.

Yet, he can't make Midori appear, so he turns away toward the kitchen. Then a figure appears in the doorway and Iruka jumps before Chiyome Shimura moves into the light for Iruka to see him.

"Are you all right, Iruka?"

"I'm fine, you just scared me."

Chiyome's lips curve slightly because she's secretly sadistic. The female is the similar in height to Iruka in stiletto heels with long, black hair and darker eyes. The only time when she's not seen in a business skirt is at home, which is rarely ever seen by anyone but her husband.

"Sorry," she said, and she almost sounds like she means it. "We need to talk before the meeting starts."

"Can it wait?" Iruka questions. The Shimuras, like their patriarch, are the strongest opponents to changing the Senju Festival and he's heard what the family had to say plenty of times before. Listening to them now is not high on the list of Iruka's priorities. "The meeting is about to start."

The smile tugging at her lips dim, "I'm afraid not. My father and I have taken an unofficial vote, and we're concerned. We hope you'd stand with us the next meeting."

Just because Iruka is annoyed with Midori doesn't mean he'd turn his loyalty in spite. "You know where I stand with this, Ms. Shimura." He moves past him.

"It's Takeda and I'm well aware," she continues as she trails after him, her heels clacking, "but have you truly thought this through."

"Of course, I have. But my opinion doesn't matter, I don't have a vote."

"No, but you're apart of the Alliance. If we present as a united front than the council will have no choice but to take notice."

Iruka can almost laugh in disbelief. "You actually believe you can get the entire Alliance to agree with you?"

"We can try." She glances over her shoulder, her diamond earrings catching dim light, and lowers her voice into a whisper. "I know you've been charmed by Midori in this last little while but don't let it affect your business judgement."

"My hormones haven't swayed my judgement in the slightest. Now, if you excuse me."

Chiyome tugs on Iruka's sleeve, "Your parents would have never approved of this farce."

Iruka has never been on for violence but there's an itch under his skin to get the pitying smile off her face. "My parents would be the first people to vote yes. I'm more than capable of making decisions without your help.

She leans in closer, "A decision like this needs to be made the _whole_ business community in mind. Some stores may do fine with traffic cut off for nearly a week but what about the rest of us. What about the ones who don't sell trinkets and candy?"

They've been over this topic before. "If I remember correctly there will be shuttles to the shopping districts. Maybe you should take another look at the proposal because there should be a shuttle stop five feet from your shop. How much closer would you need?"

Her eyes narrow. "You're assume the city will allow budget for those buses. Do you know something I don't?"

Of course, Iruka doesn't. Any city decision is probably heard by her first as she's Danzō Shimura's daughter. "No. But the council is not unreasonable." Except for Danzō but if Koharu, Homura, and the Mayor were the majority. "I'll find out in a few minutes, I guess."

Chiyome gives a dismissive flick of her wrist. "You see what Midori is trying to do, don't you?"

"Expanding the Senju Festival?"

"He's _trying_ to put us out of business," she snarls. "If this passes than he'll succeed."

That nearly knocks Iruka off his feet. "You're joking, right? You and Midori aren't in competition. You don't even sale the same merchandise."

She rolls her eyes so hard they may have fallen out if she tried harder. "Not, but he's made it clear that he wants to relocate. You know Fumio and I have a prime location." Somehow, she manages to look down at him despite being at eyelevel.

Retail space in downtown _is_ at a premium and value in property has shot up in the last year, but her suggestion is still outlandish that Iruka nearly chokes on it. Briefly Iruka thinks back to Midori saying no one took him seriously, how wrong that man is. "If even what you say is the truth, Midori would never put out another store on purpose."

Chiyome's expression grows grim. "If you believe that, Iruka, then you don't know Midori very well. He's trying to dig a foothold here and he's using the rest of the Alliance to do his dirty work."

Their conversation is been dragged on for a ridiculous amount of time and Iruka's patience is wearing very thin. And he's worked with children! "If Midori has reprehensible plans up his sleeve — and I don't believe he does — there are more effective ways of to plot a coup."

"Not if he plans to fit in after its all said and done. Not if he wants to keep his more… gullible friends from seeing what's under their noses." She steps onto the landing and her smile turns sugar-sweet. "Really, I'd be pretty offended if I were you, but maybe _you_ don't have a problem being manipulated."

Since Iruka turned ten, his parents taught him when to hold his tongue — not to say anything if he didn't have anything nice to say and all that — when he gets angry. Although, Iruka wasn't always good at taking advice when he was upset. "I'm not quite sure of that," Iruka said. "But I know that I do not appreciate how you're trying to manipulate me right now."

Her voice drops into a whisper again. "I'm not trying to manipulate you, Iruka. I'm giving you fair warning, or you might regret it."

There's a shiver that crawls up Iruka's spine, but he refuses to let Chiyome intimidate him. "Don't you think you're being dramatic? I'd advise you to talk to Midori and really listen to what he says. I'm sure he can put your mind at ease."

"I couldn't possibly do that, he's not here."

Hearing someone else mention his absence makes Iruka's stomach knot in worry. Midori might stand him up but would never forget about the meeting. It's too important to him. Iruka has already wasted enough time talking to Chiyome, so he mumbles an excuse and climb the rest of the steps. To his surprise, the crowd is standing room-only.

If Midori was coming, then he better get here soon.

Abandoning Chiyome at the door, Iruka finds a place at the goody table for the mints and champagne roses then launches into a conversation with Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. He's known the two of them for years, although they were never really close friends. They had graduated two years ahead of Iruka. Izumo owns a sushi restaurant called Sushi Bros(1). The business is really popular on the late-night scene for high school and college students. Kotetsu owns Giocoso Live Music Gallery(2), more often just Giocoso, that acts as an all-ages music venue catering to a mix of genres. Both their places are alcohol free and Iruka wouldn't be surprised if both their name were on each other's leases.

Iruka keeps one eye of the door in case Midori shows up and indulges in small talk with Kotetsu and Izumo until Fumio Takeda drags himself to the front and starts the meeting.

Two hours later, Iruka shuts the door behind the last of the name-calling and accusations. Only a handful of candy remains on the table upstairs, a fact that makes Iruka hopeful for the future, but Midori never appeared, and that worries Iruka more than anything.

It's after nine, and Iruka is more than half convinced that something has happened to him. Iruka can't think of anything that would make him miss the meeting — even if he had wanted to avoid dinner.

Acting on impulse, Iruka runs up the stairs and changes into something more comfortable only to hurry outside again. the autumn breeze is still blowing into town from the mountain, and only takes a few moments for Iruka to regret coming outside without a sweater, but Downey's Western Outfitter(3) is only a couple of blocks away and Iruka doesn't plan to be outside for long.

Downey's takes up a two-story building built around the turn of the century. For close to fifty years, a JC Penney did business there but since then half a dozen tenants come and went. Downey's fits in so neatly, it was easy to forget it hadn't always been there, with its iconic statue horse.

Iruka half-expects to find lights on and Midori hard at work, but the windows are dark, and the sore looks deserted. Iruka checks the back lot for parked cars but he can't see Midori's Saturn anywhere. So Iruka turns toward home.

Konoha at night is a great place to be. The town ordinances ban the excess use of neon lights, so the sky still looms huge and dark overhead. On clear nights the stars look like sugar crystals on dark blue fondant. There are still stragglers from the meeting and lines outside restaurant and night club. Iruka smiles at the students bundling together, waiting to get into Giocoso and Sushi Bros just a few shops down from the other.

Iruka is just passing Writ & Vision, a bookstore and art gallery, when he hears the roar of an engine and sees lights sweep across a nearby building. A moment later, a red pickup pulls out of the alley between the galley and pet store. The squeal of tires echo as it shoots down the street and disappears around the corner, but not before he sees that license plate that belongs to Suzume.

It's just odd enough to make Iruka realize that he hadn't noticed the school teacher at the meeting. Iruka thinks maybe he had just missed her in the chaos. But her absence isn't as concerning as Midori's, so Iruka decides to not think too deeply. He tosses around the idea of driving to Midori's apartment to make sure he's all right though.

What if he _had_ had second thoughts about taking Iruka out to dinner? What if he was there with someone else? Iruka doesn't think he'd be able to bare the humiliation. Iruka convinces himself to wait until tomorrow to save any of his vaguely hurt feelings. No doubt Midori will show up at the shop wearing an embarrassed grin and some lame excuse. Iruka will pretend not to care just enough to convince him that Iruka wasn't a pushover. Midori would probably tease him for a while, and then they'd be right back where they left off.

Having made his decision, Iruka hurries home — not before stopping in to Ichiraku for his favorite bowl. He'd only had one meal for the day and won't eat again until late tomorrow.

Iruka has been living in the upstairs apartment since his marriage fell apart. While he had been floundering, looking for a place to lick his wounds, his parents had come to the rescue, just like they had so many times before.

The apartment is very different from the Kiri condominium he used to share with Mizuki while he thought they were happy. There isn't any furniture that matches another in the place. Everything he owns now is secondhand from friends. He has his grandfather's old sofa-bed and banged-up coffee table in the living room. Near the door is a space-age chair that used to belong to his parents.

He changes into flannel pajama pants and an old t-shirt. He gets into bed and pulls the covers up to his chin, trying to go to sleep but the sound of sirens and the smell of smoke pull him back. It takes him a second to place the stinging odor of burning wood and electrical fire together with screaming of people in the streets.

He's confused and not fully awake yet, Iruka staggers into the kitchen to see if he'd turned off the stove. The second time he bangs into the wall and sends pain through his shoulder, it hurts enough to jar him awake enough to realize his apartment isn't engulfed in flames.

Stuffing his feet into slippers, he races down the stairs and onto the street. The smell of burning eclipses everything else and the eerie glow paints the sky. Obviously, the fire is close but coming from somewhere else.

The scream of sirens calling the fire department to duty stop suddenly and the silence chills him to the bone. Cars shot past, and Chiharu Akimichi streaks by in a pair of cow-patterned pajamas.

Iruka sets off after her. Someone in town was in trouble, and a sick feeling is lodged in his stomach. The fact that the crowd is moving toward Downey's only makes the feeling worse. Iruka picks up the pace and full-out runs, trying not to trip over the slippers flapping against his feet. The closer he gets to Midori's store, the harder it's hard to delude himself.

Flames are licking at the sky. Wood crackles and pops as it burns his throat and stings his eyes. The smoke makes it hard to breathe. The glass from the upstairs shatters.

Someone screams as the upper floor crumbles and the horse falls into the flames.

* * *

(1)-Sushi Bros is based of a real restaurant, most of the store are, my sisters and I are regulars and they're known for their affordable rolls like Lil Bro, Lonely and Insecure Bro, Angry Bro, Phat Bro, and Panda Bro. Although a favorite is Bandies because I'm a Bandie.

(2)-Giocoso is based on the real-life Velour, still a very popular scene.

(3)-Based on Ream's Western Outfitter. In my mind it's designed on the shop my aunt's family used to own.


	3. Chapter 3

By two in the morning all the excitement was over and Iruka wanders back home. He gives up on the idea of sleep and after what feels like a long time finally gets dressed and heads downstairs to open the kitchen.

His mom always used to say that whenever she felt anxious or overwhelmed nothing cured her like a good cooking session. Iruka never quite got with it, always preferred to read a book with a cup of coffee, but he needs to move. He needs to do something productive with his time at the moment. He may as well start the orders he needs to fill.

He'd just finished chopping enough hazelnuts to make the entire town happy when he sees Suzume pull into the parking strip. Seeing her before sunrise isn't all that strange since she normally comes in before heading to the school. She's nearly five years older than Iruka but doesn't look it. Time has been kind to her.

Throwing open the kitchen door, he comes in wearing a deep scowl hidden before red rimmed glasses. "You're up early."

Iruka shrugs, "I couldn't sleep." He pulls bags of dried cherries from the cupboard and carries them to the cutting block.

"Then, I guess that means you've heard."

"About the fire? Yes." Iruka nods sadly. "I was there half the night. I'm still having a hard time believing it."(1)

Suzume perches on one of the stools. "It's a mess, that's for sure. The department have been over there all night trying to make sure it's completely out."

The fire had sent their fire crews into shock. They used to the occasional brush fire and Konoha has never really had a fire like this. Iruka yawns hard enough to bring tears and nods toward the Mr. Coffee on the counter. "I made a pot. Will you pour me another?"

She gets to feet and is half way there before pausing. "Is this real coffee or the sugar stuff you buy from Starbucks?"

"It's regular and it's strong." Iruka assures her.

Iruka tears open the package and dumps cherries onto the board. "Do you have an idea of what Midori's going to do now? IT doesn't look like there will be much to salvage."

"No, Iruka, there's _nothing_ left." Suzume fills two cups, hands Iruka one, and turns her attention to the two refrigerators humming on the other side of the kitchen. Iruka keeps candy supplies in the new one and personal items in the older one. Typically, yogurt, protein shakes, leftovers, and easy to cook food.

Suzume digs around for a few minutes and emerges with a container of peach yogurt and granola. "It looks like Midori has lost everything. If you ask me, he had it coming."

Iruka stops chopping in order to gape at her. "That's horrible. You just say things like that. Why do you dislike him so much?"

"Because he's an asshole." Suzume says using language she would never use in the classroom. "I wouldn't be surprised if he started that fire by himself."

"That is not funny, Suzume."

"It isn't meant to be, Iruka. I just wouldn't put it past him."

He gives the cherries a whack with his knife.

Something crosses her face and her mouth thins. "I heard about the fire and I thought I'd come and see how bad it was."

Suzume and her husband live on the outskirts of town, new the freeway onramp.

"I guess talk does travel fact. Have you heard anything how the fire was starting?"

Suzume drags her gaze from Iruka's face. "They're not certain yet. But they're thinking it was deliberate."

"Arson?"

She scrapes the bottom of her cup. "It's just gossip."

"But it would have to be someone who has a bone to pick with Midori."

The teacher shoots annoyed glace at Iruka. "That'd be the case."

"Okay, but who?"

Suzume shrugs. "The hell is I know. That boy has probably pissed off so many people. It can be anyone."

"I know people are upset about the Senju Festival, but it doesn't warrant murder."

She rests her elbows on the counter and cradles her mug of coffee, "I think it would be over _that_. Like maybe someone found out he was fooling with their wife."

Iruka laughs. "I know Midori gets around, but he doesn't mess with married people."

"Willing to put money on it?"

"No." Iruka has always had a strong sense of fidelity. Mizuki's affair had only strengthen them, but Iruka can't convict Suzume's say-so. "But can you prove it?"

"Probably could but it's not my place to say."

"You can't accuse someone of that and not have proof to back it up."

"Oh, there is plenty of proof, Believe me." Suzume fixes Iruka with a steady stare. "Why do you care? What's Midori to you?"

Iruka hasn't told her of their so-called date. He isn't sure that he should mention it now. "He's a friend," Iruka said. "And besides, he's still a human being. Last I heard, people are innocent until proven guilty. If there isn't evidence of him sleeping around, you shouldn't help spread those rumors."

"It's not a rumor."

"_I've_ never heard of him sleeping with married people." Iruka carries sugar and creamer to the table where a mountain of stick candy waits to be bundled into gift jars.

"Well, you're new."

"I'm not new around here."

"May as well be." Suzume reaches for the hazelnut creamer, sniffs it, and puts it back down. "You can't leave town ten years and expect everything to be the same when you return."

She is right about that. Iruka had received warm welcomes from people he'd known before he left, but there are some who still hold him at arm's length. A few others act as if he'd committed treason for leaving in the first place.

"Well, whoever set the fire — assuming anybody did — I'm sure somebody will have seen something. You can't sneeze in this town without everyone knowing." Iruka abandons the cherries and sticks grape, cinnamon, lemon, and cherry sticks into a jar.

Suzume shifts her gaze away from Iruka. "Daikoku and I are separated."

Iruka's jaw drops before he can stop it. "But you and Daikoku were perfect."

"Everything isn't as it seems, Iruka." Suzume sighs.

Iruka shouldn't have had to be reminded. His own marriage has seemed solid from the outside looking in. He'd even missed the first few years of warning. Except for when Mizuki brought his pregnant girlfriend for a romp in their bedroom.

But that was _Iruka's_ marriage. Daikoku had adored Suzume since they met in college.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Depends how you define "okay." It's fine he's staying in town for a while, we're switching nights home."

"Is that why you where there last night?"

Suzume lifts her gaze. "I was where?"

"On Center last night. I saw you pulling out."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were at the meeting."

"It was after the meeting," Iruka stops and looks at Suzume. "So, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"See anyone around Downey's?"

She stiffens. "How would I know? I wasn't anywhere near there."

"You were. I _saw_ you. I know your car."

"Apparently, you don't."

Telling Iruka that he's wrong when she _knows_ he's right is certain to set Iruka off. He shoves a licorice stick into the jaw with a little too much force. "I _saw _your Saturn pulling out of the parking lot."

"There are plenty of Saturns in town. I don't know who it was, but it wasn't me, Iruka."

There may be hundreds of Saturns in Konoha but that aren't silver with the license plate that read SPARO.

But Suzume is finished talking. She shoots up to her feet and fishes keys from his pocket. "I need to leave, I'll be late." She's gone before Iruka can even say goodbye.

He stares at the door after she leaves, listening to the sound of her footsteps on the concrete and tries to believe what she'd told him. Trouble is, Iruka knows what he saw.

Suzume had been near Downey's Western Outfitters last night and she was lying about it. Iruka can't imagine why, but whatever her reasons, they can't be good.

* * *

(1)-When I was in middle school, a very important building to the community went up in flames. I remember waking up and being on the news and it was like watching the town's history vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka's conversation with Suzume preys on his mind as he finishes the candy jars, but not matter how he goes over it, it still means trouble. Hoping to ward off a headache, Iruka swallows some Tylenol and calls Midori's number.

And yes, he's still irritated and upset about being stood up, but he's adult. Tragedy trumps hurt feelings in any event.

His answering machine clicks on after a minute and Iruka hangs up and tries again. A brief ring later, an automatic voice informs Iruka that the customer is out of calling area of service or unviable.

This raises a warning flag.

It's been half a day since Iruka has spoken to Midori, and while it isn't unusual under typical circumstance, the past twelve hours have been anything but normal. On a gut feeling, Iruka locks up the kitchen and sets off for Downey's — what's left of it anyway. Midori was probably there, he was probably surveying the damage, and talking to an insurance agent. He'll just have to find Midori in person.

Iruka isn't the only one walking Center and State in the morning. The crowd is almost dense, and the devastation seems more apparent in the morning light. The only thing that remained of Midori's store is the partial wall of bricks with the rest reduced to smoking rubble.

His stomach knots and his heart hangs in his chest. Iruka can't imagine what he'd do in Midori's place. He jostles through the crowd and battles irritation, how many of these people were actually here out of genuine concern?

At the end of the block, Iruka spots a couple of SUVs bearing the logo of various news channels, and Iruka's heart sinks lower. It must be a slow day if there were so many stations here for coverage. Iruka wonders if Midori would be annoyed and grateful for the attention.

Iruka spots Chiharu Akimichi, no longer wearing cow pajamas. He starts toward her to ask if she'd seen Midori when she shifts and Chiyome looks into view. He halts and changes direction to the bored looking officer a few feet way.

A few of the other men Iruka knew when he was younger had grown to be member the Konoha's finest, but there are plenty of others who aren't familiar to him. This man belongs to the second group. Iruka has never seen him before, but everything about him — from his spiky silver hair, beauty mark just under his lip, to the mirror on his sunglasses and the vertical scar hiding underneath — give him away. That and he was inside the police barricade, leaning against the trunk of a cruiser. He crossed on foot over the other and cradles a cup of coffee in one hand.

In size alone, he's intimidating but the relaxed manner in which he holds himself lessen that factor. "Excuse me, officer?" Iruka said. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Midori Stellrecht?"

The officer stares at Iruka for a full minute without answering, and every second that passes makes Iruka a bit more uncomfortable. He _was_ a tall man, early thirties, and the badge pinned to his jacket named him K. Hatake. He is as tall as Midori, but without the charm. Iruka could've have graded entire classroom test by the time it took him to reply. "I can't let anybody over there."

"I don't want to go over there," Iruka assures him. "I'm a friend of Midori's and I want to make sure that he's okay. I'd like to help him if I could."

A muscle twitches in his jaw. "Help?"

Iruka nods and wonders if he's just distracted or if he really is having trouble understanding small words. "Yes, help," Iruka said. "You know the thing people do when someone else is in trouble?"

Hatake slides his sunglasses down his nose and peers over them at Iruka. His gaze piercing through him. "There's nothing you can do, sir. Just head home and let the authorities take care of things here."

It's the look that bothers Iruka. He'd seen plenty like that during his marriage. Hatake's nearly shouts that Iruka isn't capable of coherent thoughts. It's an attitude that he isn't fond of.

So, Iruka squares up and glares back. "I'm not offering to clear the rubble. I just want to find my friend and offer moral support."

"Not necessary."

"Don't you think Midori should decide that."

Hatake tugs his glasses further down, revealing dark gray eyes. "I think you should move on. We'll handle everything that needs to be done."

Iruka recognizes an immovable object when he runs into one. With that he switches tactics, "That's fine. Would you point me in the direction to find Asuma Sarutobi then?"

If it was possible, Iruka would say those gray eyes became unkinder. "What do you want with him?"

"With all due respect, Officer… Hatake?... It's something I'd rather discuss with Asuma, if you don't mind."

It's clear that he _does_ mind, but he doesn't say so. It's how he moves, his lips curving into an antagonistic smile and squaring his shoulders to Iruka. "Asuma's busy. I'll have him contact you as soon as he's free."

Iruka is frustrated and Hatake's cynicism doesn't help any. He closes his eyes to center himself but when he looks back, he catches sight of Hatake's hair disappearing into the crowd across the street. "It's not a win if you walk away!" Iruka shouts after him.

Iruka doesn't know if Hatake heard him or not. If he did, he doesn't show it.

Without him there to stop Iruka, he scoots pass the barricade and climbs onto the bumper of the police car. The height advantage Iruka gets doesn't net any results. Iruka debating whether to climb higher when a voice comes from behind him. "Iruka? What are you doing?"

With a muffled scream, Iruka turns to find Izumo scowling from the legal side of the caution tape. His brown hair is combed down over his right eye and he's in a blue and plaid shirt with jeans. He's already ready for the day and it makes Iruka a little sick to be standing so close. Iruka barely wants to get out of his pajamas in the morning, much less go through entire routine.

"What are you doing?" Izumo asks again.

Iruka is sure he's talking to him but he's also side-eying a report not far from them. "I'm looking for Midori. Have you seen him?"

"Midori?" Kotetsu asks coming up behind Izumo. "We just got here a minute ago. But it's a nightmare, right?"

"That's one word for it." Iruka agrees, crossing the tape once again.

"I guess this is one way to get out of a lease." Izumo said, cutting Iruka off. "Over the top."

"What are you guys going on about? Midori loves that building, he doesn't want out."

"That old thing?" Izumo asked. "Sorry, Kotetsu. But you're not serious, are you, Iruka?"

He shot off an apology because Kotetsu is in a building that's nearly as old as Downey's had been. Izumo's Sushi Bros was established in a building that was their age.

"It was a beautiful building, I thought." Iruka said. "Midori thinks so too."

Kotetsu laughs. "He's serious, Izumo."

"Then Midori hasn't talked to you about letting go of your location?"

"Of course, he hasn't."

"You must be the only one he's missed."

Iruka isn't liking the sound of that. "Is this fact or just a rumor going around?"

Kotetsu shrugs, "I know he's talked to me. And Teuchi and Izanami Saito. As for the rest…"

Izumo waves an arm toward the crowd, "Ask them yourself."

"No thanks." At least, not now. "But have you seen him?"

Kotetsu looks back toward the rubble. "We haven't seen him. I don't think anyone has seen him since yesterday." Smoke rises from a hot spot in the rubble and he shivers. "I think someone was saying that they haven't found him yet. It's strange. First the fire and now Midori disappearing."

"He didn't disappear." Iruka rebuttals. "I'm sure it's all the confusion—"

"Maybe he did, Iruka." Izumo said cutting him off once again. "Maybe he didn't mean for the fire to get out of control. He might have taken off when he realizes how bad it got. They are positive that it's arson, you know."

The knot in his stomach tightens, and Iruka isn't going to lose himself in gossip and speculation. "They're positive? Where did you hear that?"

"Somewhere." Izumo shrugs. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does. Why would Midori set fire to his own shop?"

"For insurance, of course." Kotetsu answers.

"Midori isn't stupid enough to burn his store for money that he doesn't need. Midori has never acted like someone in financial trouble."

The two men lean in close, as if they're on the same wave-length. "How do people in financial trouble act?"

Iruka shrugs. "I don't know. Frantic, desperate."

"Desperate enough to torch their business." Izumo puts out.

Iruka tries to laugh off the suggestion. "If Midori was desperate for money then he hid it well. The fire may have been arson, but it was probably started by him."

They give Iruka a _get real_ look but Kotetsu says, "Because Konoha has a big homeless problem."

"It only takes one."

"One more than we have, Iruka." Izumo said. "We're telling you, Midori isn't here. He'll probably show up tomorrow with an airtight alibi so nobody can accuse him." Izumo's eyes fill with pity. "You're surprised?"

"Don't fill bad," Kotetsu jumps in. "You don't know Midori as well as the rest of us. He's a smooth talker. We didn't say he did, we're just saying it's a possibility."

"That's bad enough."

Izumo waves Iruka off. "We just need to relax. The police will figure everything out. We shouldn't lose sleep over this."

Iruka nods, but only because he can't figure out what to say. Then Kotetsu's attention is captured by someone else.

"There's Sasaki. We need to ask her about ordering a turkey for Thanksgiving. Want to come with us?"

Iruka shakes his head. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Izumo questions. "They've been fewer and fewer at the butcher shop every year. Last year we were two days late and had to buy the frozen ones from Wal-Mart."

It doesn't seem like it should be prioritized over Midori's tragedy. "I'm sure. You two go ahead. I need to get back to the store."

Izumo smiles at Iruka but is tugged off by Kotetsu. Their conversation has left Iruka far more uneasy than before. Talk like that is dangerous, someone could hear and before long "maybe" can turn into "definitely." Then something that was never true and talked around as if it was. Wherever Midori is, he shouldn't have to deal with a damaged reputation was well.

Iruka is on his own again and spends a good chunk of time searching for Midori. But Izumo and Kotetsu were right about Midori not being there. Nobody has even seen him or has talked to someone who has. No matter how many times Iruka attempts to assure himself, he can't shake the feeling of something is about to go horribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka wonders what his parents would have said about the whole debacle as he made his way back to the store. If his mom would have caught on to Suzume's lies. Or what his father would have thought about Midori.

He unlocks the front door and flip on the lights, jars filled with sugared candy line one long wall behind the old-fashioned register. With a sigh he opens the small safe that's kept behind the counter. He keeps enough cash in there to open the store every morning.

There's a steady flow of customers through the day but all they want to talk about it the fire. Where they were when they heard the news, what they were doing, or what they told their significant other. When Iruka hasn't heard from Midori by noon, he tries his phone again but doesn't get anything.

Iruka decides to get a jump start on the Halloween candy. Within minutes his kitchen counter is covered in sugar, food coloring, corn syrup, water, and cinnamon oil. The lack of humidity in Konoha makes it easy for candy making, which was part of the reason his parents had made the move.

He's waiting for the syrup to boil when Naruto shows up for his afternoon shift. Naruto is a high school student at Konoha High and is the type of person who knew everything without actually knowing everything. Iruka is never quite sure if it's because he's pretending or if he's actually that oblivious. He has a serious ramen addiction, but Iruka isn't one to talk on such a matter. And there has been more than one occasion that Iruka has offered his spare room to the boy, since he was a ward of the city.

Iruka remembers his parents before he left town. Naruto had inherited his bright yellow hair and blue eyes from his father's side, but his smile and energy are pure Uzumaki from his mother's. True to form, his burst into the kitchen is reminisced Kushina during her pregnancy. "They're saying that they found a body at Downey's, is that true, Iruka?"

A body. A murder at Downey's Western Outfitters.

The red cat lollipops blur in his vision and his breathing burns in his lungs. Naruto jumps off his stool and flutters around him.

"Where did you hear that?" Iruka squeezes out when he can speak again.

"Ah," Naruto hesitates briefly, "I overheard my foster brother on the phone."

Iruka hasn't met Naruto's foster. He only knows what he gets from his favorite employee. His foster brother is really his guardian, but Naruto says he's too young to be considered his parent. The brother had known his parents closely, enough that he tells Naruto stories of them to the detail, and that he was a police officer. That means he has a credible source.

So, does that mean that Midori is dead? Or he murdered someone, started the fire, and skipped town? Iruka's knees buckle and he sinks into a nearby stool.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Naruto states still fluttering around his distressed boss.

Iruka shakes his head. "No, it fine, Naruto… Do they know who started the fire?"

"No, not yet. But he said it was only a matter of time." Naruto jerks his head up when the bell jingles up front. "Are you going to be okay?"

Iruka nods before Naruto is swept away to help a customer. One after another, questions spiral through his mind. Did Midori really start the fire? Or has someone else? If he did it, then what reason could he have had?

After a long time, iruka throws his apron onto the counter and makes a break for the door. He lets Naruto know he's going to run outside; Naruto shrugs and hops off his stool to get a Fanta(1) from the fridge.

The blue sky stretches wide and the light breeze had blown away most the smoke. Iruka walks down State until he makes it to the Courthouse. Iruka falls into a park bench at the bottom of the steps and tilts his head back to feel the sun on his face. He doesn't recall how long he's there alternating between hoping Midori was alive and the uncertainty that he wasn't, before a shadow passes over him.

He cracks his eyes open to squint into the sunlight and immediately wishes he hadn't.

Hatake reaches the bottom step and catches Iruka watching, then pivots toward him. "It's Mr. Umino, isn't it?"

People don't call him Mr. Umino in Konoha. It's Iruka. Never Mr. Umino. Hearing a cop use it now makes Iruka sit up sharply, ready to face the judge and argue his case. Wincing a little, Iruka nods, "Iruka, please."

He takes a couple steps forward and scowls down at Iruka. "You look upset? Is everything all right?"

Considering everything that has happen, Iruka thinks it's a stupid question, but he doesn't say so. Instead he nods but looks away, "It will be."

Hatake settles into the free spot next to Iruka, tugs off his sunglasses and steel gray eyes bore straight at him. "If there's something wrong—"

Iruka laughs harshly. "Of course, there's something wrong. I just heard one of my close friends could be dead, and I'm having trouble adjusting, but it's nothing you have to be worried about."

"You're talking about Midori Stellrecht?"

"Unless there's been another murder in Konoha recently." Was he this dense, or was he just trying to get Iruka to talk? Iruka doesn't like either, but it occurs to him that he can use Hatake can serve a purpose. "Does that you've identified the body as his?"

He shakes his head and hangs his glasses into his shirt, settling in for a while. "We have made any positive identification yet. Do you mind tell me how you heard about this? No information has been released to the public."

"Konoha is tight nit," Iruka shrugs not willing to give Naruto away. "Words gets around fast."(2)

He tugs at the collar of his shirt, "I'm starting to find out. Is it too much ask you to tell me where the word came from?"

"Sorry. Do you know who started the fire yet?"

"We don't know much of anything." Hatake throws an arm around the back of the bench. "I was hoping you can help me with that."

"Me?" Iruka nearly falls over. "How?"

"Well, you and Mr. Stellrecht were friends, right?"

"Right."

"And you saw him yesterday?"

"Only a few minutes in the afternoon."

He whips out a notepad and pen, and brief sign of humanity he has leaves. "Would you mind tell me what you talked about?"

"Nothing important."

"Let me be the judge of that." His face is a mask, his movements cautious.

Iruka works up another shrugs and scoots down the seat to get some space. "What do you want to know?"

"What time did you see Mr. Stellrecht?"

"He stopped at my shop around two and left about an hour later."

"He spent an hour at a candy shop. Must have some sweet tooth."

Iruka is positive he heard sarcasm in Hatake's voice. But he decides to ignore it and just be honest. "He didn't actually buy anything," Iruka said. "He's a friend. He came for a cup of coffee and I had him taste test some things."

"It was a social visit then?"

"Yes, as I said, we're friends."

"So, you did." He makes a note. "Do you know where he went after?"

Iruka shakes his head, "He didn't say. I assumed he was heading back to work."

"Have you heard from him since?"

Another no. "Not a word. From the vine, no one has. Do these questions mean he's _not_ the body you found in the store?"

Hatake shakes his head. "Doesn't mean anything, Mr. Umino. I'm just covering all bases. What did you talk about while he was there?"

"A lot of things."

"Name one."

"The Alliance meeting. Midori was looking forward to it because he could get votes for the Senju Festival proposal."

"But he didn't show for the meeting?"

"No, he didn't."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Of course, it did. The Senju Festival means a lot to him. He was looking forward to get things settled."

Hatake drags another steel glance at Iruka. "Was there anything strange about his behavior? Did he seem worried? Or agitated?"

"If you're wondering if he started the fire, he didn't. He loved that building, he knows every minute of its history, and he's not the destructive type"

Hatake levels Iruka with his gaze. "That's compelling, Mr. Umino, but do you have proof?"

His sarcasm is as thick as the caramel on Iruka's squares but Iruka ignores it. "I know it's not enough to prove he's innocent, but if you're interested in his state of mind, you should know more than how he felt yesterday."

"And you can tell me that?"

"I could tell you something that might help."

"You intend to help me build my case?"

Hatake is really annoying Iruka now, but Iruka maintains his cool. "No, but I'm familiar with how the law works. I have a degree in criminology(3)."

"Is that right?" Two silver brows raise is question. "So, you have profession interest in this case."

"No, but—"

"Then you don't mind if I treat you as a civilian."

"Of course, not."

He starts to look away then checks himself. "You left criminal justice to make candy?"

Iruka isn't about to go into details of how he was actually a secondary education major and a criminology minor and what drove him to the candy shop. Hatake doesn't need to know the gory details of Mizuki and the career crisis that happened when he arrived here. Iruka gives another shrug. "Let me ask you something, Hatake… do you know Midori? Have you ever met him?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Then you don't know the kind of person he is."

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, I do." Iruka states. "If it would necessary, I'd testify in court as a character witness. Midori _didn't _start that fire."

Hatake studies Iruka for a long moment. "I understand your apprehension," he said at last, "but your gut feeling doesn't give me much to go on, does it? If you had proof it'd be a different story."

"I don't have actual proof, but I saw him yesterday afternoon. He was in good spirits. He was laughing and looking forward to last night's meeting. We even—" Iruka cuts himself off. Suddenly a little embarrassed to out himself to someone he hardly knew(4). But knowing that Midori had a date last night might make Hatake think twice. "We made plans last night. We were going to go to dinner after the meeting."

Surprise darts through Hatake's steal grays. "You had a date?"

"I guess you could call it that. Whatever it was, he didn't show either. At first, I thought he changed his mind. Now, I think he's in trouble."

"How did you feel about that?"

"I just said, I thought he changed his mind."

"Were you angry?"

Was Hatake trying to pin the fire on _Iruka_? Iruka sits up rod straight. "I wasn't happy, but I wasn't angry. We're friends first, that's all. So, when he didn't show up, I went upstairs."

"Did anyone see you there?"

"Plenty of people. I talked to Chiyome Shimura on the way in. She wasn't too pleased with Midori at the time either. And I was with Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane most of the night."

"Then what?"

Iruka hesitates over the next part, before powering through. "I went for a walk," he admits. "I ended up walking past Downey's Western Outfitter while I was out. Midori had me worried and I thought maybe something had happened to him."

"Were you alone?"

The sun inches higher in the sky and turns Hatake into a shadow. "Yes."

"What did you do there?"

"Nothing. I walked past. The building was dark, and Midori's car wasn't there, so I kept walking."

Hatake gives nothing away. "Did you see anyone else in the area?"

Iruka hesitates again, but for no longer than his heartbeat. "Not a soul." Maybe he should mention about seeing Suzume's car, but he knows she ha nothing to do with the fire. He sees no reason to raise more questions in Hatake's mind.

"Nobody?" Hatake raises his silver brows again.

Did he know already? Iruka's palms clam up and he sticks to his story. "I saw people walking home from the meeting, but nobody around Downey's."

"Where did you go from there?"

"Home."

"Which is where?"

Iruka motions down the street. "I live in the apartment above my shop."

"And you live alone?"

"At the moment, yes."

"So, no one can vouch for you?"

"No, but I don't see how anyone would need to."

Hatake scrawls another note. "We have a dead body, Mr. Umino. I'm trying to determine the extent of Midori Stellrecht involvement. By your admission, you were acquainted with Mr. Stellrecht and had cause to be upset with him yesterday."

"I was not _that_ upset."

"I find it difficult to believe that he'd stand you up and you don't care."

"Of course, I cared!" Iruka realizes he'd raised his voice in his defense and lowers his voice. "I was a little hurt at first, but that's all. When he didn't show for the meeting, I got worried and I went to his store to see if he was there. He wasn't so I went home. I didn't start a fire over a missed plate of pasta."

Iruka swears he sees the corner of Hatake's lip turn up but Hatake keeps his opinion to himself. "Is there anyone else you can think of who would want to hurt Mr. Stellrecht?"

Iruka thinks about all the little whispers in the past few hours, but that's all they are. "I don't know. I honestly thought that everyone liked him."

"And you don't believe he set the fire himself?"

"No."

Hatake stares Iruka down. After a few minutes, his notepad and pen disappear and shoves a business card at him. "If you remember anything else about last night or anything that Mr. Stellrecht said that might help, I want you to call me."

Iruka takes the card without looking. "Sure."

"Is that a promise?"

"Sure." But Iruka knows they both know he's lying.

Iruka isn't quite sure of what is going on in Hatake's head, and he doesn't trust him. He didn't come right out and accuse Iruka, but he doesn't trust Iruka either. If Iruka was smart — he thinks himself to be — he'd fly under the radar for the next few days. The less attention Iruka draws the better off he'd be.

* * *

(1)-You can really imagine any Fanta flavor but it's Orange.

(2)-I remember from another fic that it was said that Konoha ninjas were gossips. Where I work, servers are chimosas and like to spread the cheese, and I liked the concept that they're same way. (I realize we don't use "chimosa" in the right context.)

(3)-I did some research. Criminology offer major and minor coursework in criminal behavior, policing, law and courts, and community and institutional corrections. In my mind, Iruka went to school for a Major in education and a minor in criminology since he's still a ninja and a teacher at the Academy. And this is Fanfic so if the details aren't completely accurate than doesn't really matter. (It does, it'll bother me if I'm told otherwise.)

(4)-I'm fairly open about my sexuality but it's still not that first thing I say when I first meet them. I can't be like, "Hey, I'm Lina. I'm ****." In fact, I don't really label it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just love it so much that it hurts sometimes.

* * *

Iruka's concentration is at an all time low for the rest of day. He tries to not let Hatake's question bother him too much, but it was so much easier said than done.

When six o'clock finally hits, Iruka locks up the store and makes his way to Ichiraku's. The parking lot it packed(1), so Iruka parks out front of the store and hurries inside. The scents emitting from the kitchen have their desired effects on Iruka, the tension slipping from his shoulders, and everything is fine for at least another hour.

He finds a seat in a booth nestles in a back corner. The chatter being underscored by clicking glasses and utensils urge Iruka into a sense of security. Iruka feels his eyelids heavy with weariness and his muscles ache.

He doesn't bother looking at the menu. He gets the same thing every time he comes here, he's a creature of habit.

Voices rise and fall around him as the thought the body found in the rubble comes around again. Iruka isn't sure what bothers him the most, people speculating about who'd been killed or those who don't register the death as important.

He ponders the unfairness of it all until a harried server comes to take his order. He shakes his head and digs into his food willing himself to focus on anything but the body.

Full and sated, Iruka pays his tab and makes his way outside. Stepping out a shadowy figure catches the corner of his eye. "Hatake?" The relief in Iruka is strong. He's dressed in sweatpants and a plain shirt. "What are you doing sneaking around in the dark?"

"I didn't know I was."

"Well, you are." Iruka takes a good look around and since there doesn't seem like there is anything else to say, Iruka start past him. "Good night, Hatake. Enjoy your dinner."

"Mr. Umino?"

"Yes?" Iruka stops and turns back to him.

"I thought you'd be interested in knowing that we got the preliminary lab results back."

He certainly knows how to get Iruka's attention. "And?"

"The victim has been positively identified as Midori Stellrecht, Mr. Umino. No doubt about it."

Iruka had been preparing himself for this but it doesn't make the hit hurt less. "Do you know how he died?"

Hatake is watching Iruka closely, but Iruka isn't sure if it's to see if he's okay or if he's trying to determine if he's guilty. "The reports show that there was smoke in his lungs, which means he was still alive when the fire started. Right now, it looks like the cause of death, but we won't be sure until an autopsy is completed."

Everything in Iruka recoils at the thought of Midori alive while the fire raged. "How long will it take to do the autopsy?"

"A week." Hatake shrugs. "Maybe longer."

It's dark but Iruka stares at the spot where Hatake's feet should be. "So, he wasn't murdered before the fire started?"

"No, sir."

Iruka's mind swims with images. Had Midori been aware of what was going on around him? It takes everything in Iruka to get the next question out. "Do you know who did this to him?"

"We don't have a clear picture of what happened yet, but we'll get there." Hatake's voice is almost kind.

"Good. Just let me know what I can do to help. I know plenty think he started the fire himself, but I don't. He had everything lose and nothing to gain."

"Maybe he needed the insurance money."

"No. The store was doing good. _He_ was doing good. I just hope you don't take the easy way out and blame him."

Hatake shifts and it gives Iruka a better look as he stands further in the light. In the low light setting Hatake seems younger than Iruka first thought. Late twenties, definitely not much older Iruka. "Who do _you_ think did it?"

Iruka shrugs. "Midori had several disagreements with people over the Senju Festival. I don't think that's worth killing someone over."

"It may surprise you what people consider worth killing over. For the record, withholding information isn't going to help."

He's making Iruka uncomfortable, but he still doesn't want to disclose seeing Suzume's car. "I'm not," Iruka insists. "It's natural that I seem distracted. You just confirmed a friend's death and then accuse him of arson and insurance fraud."

"I didn't accuse Midori of anything," Hatake corrects. "I suggested that it was a possibility."

"It's _not_."

Hatake's lip curves slightly. "Loyalty is a good quality to have in a friend. I hope yours isn't misplaced." His gaze flickers down the street and then back to Iruka's face.

Heat rushes into Iruka cheeks and he sends a thanks for the darkness. "I told you everything I know, Hatake. Why wouldn't I?"

The moon is covered by a cloud and cast both of them in shadow. Hatake shifts his stance. "Maybe you're trying to protect someone, and if that's what you're doing, then it's a mistake."

"I'm not covering for anyone. You can relax because I just don't know anything."

And it was _true_, Iruka convinces himself. Whatever Suzume was doing it had nothing to do with Midori.

Hatake remains silently for a long time, then finally steps forward to tower over Iruka. "Who was the woman who were talking to this morning?"

Iruka is incredulous. Does Hatake have eyes everywhere? "Suzume Funeno. She's my friend and she came over in the morning for coffee before school."

"This friend of yours lives nearby?"

"That depends how you define "nearby." Her and her husband live on the outskirt of town by the Southbound onramp." Iruka almost leaves it at that because he knows Suzume keeps tight lip about somethings. "But her and husband are having a trial separation."

Iruka can't see Hatake's face but he can feel his interest. "How long has this been going on?"

"You're crossing the line here. Daikoku and Suzume have nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, I am. Suzume hardly knows Midori and I don't think Daikoku has even met him."

"Maybe you don't know as much as your friend's relationship as you think you do."

Iruka shoots Hatake a look because obviously. It isn't his relationship but that doesn't mean it doesn't rub him the wrong way. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Mr. Umino, that I have a witness that says they saw Mrs. Funeno and Mr. Stellrecht in an argument on Center Street an hour before the fire broke out. I have two more who are willing to testify that she threatened him. Now it could be that your friend is a witness. Maybe she's more involved than that. Either way, if you know anything, I suggest you tell me."

"That's insane." Iruka snaps. "Why would Suzume threaten him?"

"According to the witness? Suzume wasn't thrilled with the attention he was paying her recently."

"Have you ever met Suzume?" Iruka barks out a disbelieving act.

"I intend to."

"She despises him and isn't the type to step out on her husband."

"What type is that, Mr. Umino?"

"She's a teacher and a director at her church choir."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Mr. Umino, but that doesn't guarantee sainthood."

Of course, not. But Suzume and Daikoku? "You're wrong."

"I am? Let me tell you what it looks like to me, Mr. Umino. It wouldn't take much to convince me that Suzume somehow killed Mr. Stellrecht and tried to make it look like an accident. It wouldn't take a whole lot more to convince me that you're helping her cover her tracks. That'd make you an accomplice to murder."

Outrage swelled up in Iruka. "What about all the other people angry at Midori? Are you accusing them of murder as well?"

"What other people?"

"Chiyome Shimura for starters. She came right out an accused Midori of trying to sabotage her business."

"Did she? When was that?"

"Right before the Alliance meeting."

"Did anyone else hear her say anything?"

"Are you going to accuse me of making this up?"

"Not at all, Mr. Umino. I just want to get the facts straight. Who else?"

"Half the city council and a long list of people in the Alliance. I haven't spoke to a single person who isn't convinced that he started the fire for insurance—"

"And yet you defend his honor."

"At he had some."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Hatake takes one last look down the street. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Umino. I'll in touch." And before Iruka can respond, he turns away and strolls across the street like he didn't have a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka woke up the next morning so tired that his eyes hurt. He had laid awake for hours think about Daikoku and Suzume. Midori and the fire. Questions circled around relentlessly through his mind, but all the answer elude him. Brandon was a dead man, that much was true. But did anyone in Konoha actually have the motive to kill him? Iruka doesn't want to believe it, but the doubts linger.

He heaves a sigh and glances at the date on his phone. It the second Wednesday of the month that means its book club day at Little Blue Dolphin. Iruka isn't anywhere near ready for people to arrive.

He showers and dresses quickly, before racing downstairs to make coffee and throw some treat trays together. The members of Konoha Book Club leave the selection up to Iruka each month, and he tries to give them a few old favorites and a few new varieties each time.

This month, he decides on Sea Salt Caramels, Pecan Brittle, Irish Crème truffles, and Peanut Butter Fudge.

He's just finishing the tray when Yoshino Nara, this year's book club president, marches through the front door. Yoshino is about a decade older than Iruka with dark brown hair kept in a low ponytail, fair skin, and dark eyes. She's one of those organized people, who seems to have everything done with time or spare and can't stand people who can't keep up. Unless of course, it was her husband and son.

Iruka falls into the last category this morning by the disapproving glance she gives the room.

"You're running behind?" Yoshino asks.

"Only a few minutes. Everything should be set by the time everyone gets here."

He trots to the supply closet to pull out a tablecloth and the silver tray for the coffee services, then scrounges up napkins and spoons from the drawer. By the time he carries everything back to the meeting room, Yoshino has already dragged a few chairs into a semicircle and stands surveying her work. "This better not be a waste of time."

Iruka smiles encouragingly. "It won't be." He deposits everything into a chair before spreading the tablecloth. "Why would you be worried about that?"

She centers the silver tray on the table. "You've notice dhow people have been acting since the fire. Nobody seems to be able to focus on anything."

"That's because there's been a murder," Iruka said. "People are always curious with scandal. You know that, Yoshino."

Yoshino snorts in disapproval. "I don't know what's so fascinating about it. It's clearly obvious what happened."

"Oh?" Iruka looks up. "What do you think happened?"

"Midori set the fire and got caught in it."

"You'd _like_ to think it happened that way." Yurika Kigawa announces from the doorway. Brunette and leggy(1), she shrugs out of her jacket. "It would conform to your sense of order, and everything could be tidied up and fit into place. But what if that's _not_ what happened? What if someone else set the fire?"

"Who else would have done it then?"

"Maybe the friend he had working there." Yurika suggests. "He's an odd one."

"Hayase?" The name pops from Iruka before he could stop it.

Yurika nods. "Don't you think he's strange?"

Yoshino snatches the napkins out of Iruka's hand and begins folding them. "He's not strange, he's just young."

"Oh, please! He's creepy." Yurika throws a candy from the dish into her mouth. "I don't know why Midori let him stay around. I'm not sure he actually did anything around there."

"I'm sure he did plenty," Yoshino said with a scowl. "And he's hardly the first suspect. He seemed quite loyal to Midori, if you asked me."

Iruka makes a mental not to replenish the candy dish before every arrives, as Yoshino takes some for herself. "So, who do you think did it?"

"Me?" Yoshino glances up sharply, almost surprised by the question.

A heavyset man walks into the store but Iruka wants to hear the rest of the conversation, so he doesn't rush to help him.

"I told you, it had to be Midori." Yoshino gives the last napkin a twitch. "It must have been him who set the fire. If he didn't do it, then I don't know who."

The bell jingles again, this time with the arrival of several club members including Izumo.

Iruka decides he's waited enough and scurried to finish making coffee while the other of the club settle in and his lone customer strolls slowly up and down the aisles. He's just pouring the last cup of coffee when Izumo wanders up.

"Yoshino sent you to find out where this is?" Iruka said with a nod toward the tray.

"I volunteered." He glances over his shoulder, then leans forward and lowers his voice. "Look, we feel terrible about yesterday. We had no idea—"

"Don't worry about it," Iruka said, forcing a smile. "None of us had a clue to what really happened."

Izumo nods gratefully but the cloudiness in his eyes don't leave. "How's Suzume and Daikoku? Have you seen them?"

The question makes Iruka's blood run cold. "I saw her yesterday. Why?"

"I heard that the police think one of them started the fire."

"And you believe it?"

Izumo drops his gaze.

"Izumo, you know them."

"I don't know what to believe, Iruka. All I _do _know is that the police have been asking questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Whether or not I saw Suzume the night of the murder. Whether or not I ever heard Daikoku threatening Midori. I don't know what to tell them, Iruka. I can't believe that Daikoku would do something like this. He teaches kindergarten, for holy fucks, but I don't want to get me or Kotetsu into any trouble."

Iruka starts to tell him the trouble isn't contagious, but he starts to second guess himself. "Asking question doesn't mean someone is guilty. What did you tell them?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

That only makes Iruka more determined to get answers. Iruka steals a glance at his meandering customer, deciding he's fine on his own. Iruka lets himself out from behind the counter so he can talk to Izumo face-to-face. "You might as well just tell me what you said to the police. You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you do."

"What could I have told them?" he asked grudgingly. "I don't know anything."

"Maybe because there's nothing to tell."

Izumo's gaze narrows even further. "Well, of course, you think that."

"So, they're guilty by default?"

Izumo's lips thin. "I didn't say they were guilty, but Suzume hated Midori. Everyone knows that."

Iruka wants to say that he doesn't, but that won't be entirely true. "Do you know what would make Suzume threaten Midori?"

Izumo pulls the tray toward himself, and Iruka watches as his eyes go blank. "Why don't you ask Suzume?"

"She won't talk."

Izumo rolls his eyes. "I'm not even sure if it's the whole story."

"Then just tell me what you do know."

He hesitates for a moment, then puts down the tray and folds his arms. "I don't know much, but I guess it started around the time Midori first got to town. He started paying Suzume some attention. The whole thing kind of snowballed after that. You haven't been back long, so you don't know a lot of it. But you do know how ho headed Suzume can get."

"Hotheaded? Suzume?"

"I can't say exactly what went down but before long Daikoku dropped book club and just about everything else he was involved with. Now everyone only sees them at Church. Everyone knows they're going through things, and it started with him."

* * *

(1)-She's the decoder from #250. I say leggy because she was wearing a skirt and I don't have any info on her height.

I have a pinboard for this story if you want to check it out. lunetaylina/sugarskull/


	8. Chapter 8

Iruka steps out of Little Blue Dolphin shortly after six. His neck and shoulders ache from the effort of keeping his smile on his face. It had been a long day, and the ache throbs behind his eyes. The clouds have rolled into the valley while he worked, and they hang low casting a fog in town.(1) Iruka shivers as he tucks his deposit bag under his arm and turns toward the back.

The lobby closes at five thirty, but the ATM stays open for twenty-four hours. Usually, there's a line of cars but tonight there's only one.

Ayame is a slender girl with long dark hair and dark eyes. Her father runs Ichiraku Ramen and she regularly makes the restaurant's deposit on her way home for the day while her father stays back to close up.

The ATM prints her receipt and she tuck it into the leather bag over her shoulder before stepping away. She spots Iruka almost instantly, "Iruka! Just the guy I was hoping to see."

Iruka has been dealing with people all day(2), some actually just wanted candy, some were just curious is Suzume was hanging around after school. Ayame's greeting leave him off-balance.

"What can I do for you, Ayame?" Iruka asks taking her place at the machine.

"I need a couple of those gift baskets for a reservation next week. Am I too late to order them?"

"Not at all. Did you want to include anything special?"

A smile beams from her face. "Maybe something old women in suits would enjoy. But definitely those sea salt caramels everyone talks about."

"Sure, no problem. Anything else?"

"Whatever you think is best, really. My father really wants to make a good impression, so they come back." Her smile fades and she glance over her shoulder. "Not that's there's much we can do to make a good impression right now. It's really terrible what happened to Midori. It's hard to believe that there was a murder. Here in Konoha. But dad says he had his share of enemies."

Iruka wonders if she's talking about the angry husband of some phantom married lover, or if she actually knows something. "He had enemies?"

"Don't we all?"

"I like to think we don't," Iruka said with a weak smile. "But maybe you're right. Do you know who Midori's enemies were?"

"Me?" she lets out a laugh that is surprisingly girly. "No. I'm twenty, I'm still a child to some people, I just know that he likes goading people. Mostly over unimportant thing but that depends on the person, right?"

Iruka studies her face carefully. "Do you know something I don't?"

"I hardly know Midori, mostly second hand from my dad. But one night I saw him talking to someone. They both were angry." Ayame said.

Iruka's heart jumps into his throat. "Did you hear what they were saying?"

"I was too far. I wasn't going to get caught up in that." She's twenty, really just entering adulthood. Iruka would have advised her not to approach either. I wasn't really sure if he even realized I was there."

"Did you notice anything unusual."

She gives it some thought but shakes her head. "Sorry. I know he was medium height, medium built. Pretty average. He was wearing a ball cap, so I can't even tell you what color his hair was."(3)

"You think he was young?"

Ayame shakes her head. "He didn't seem like it. I think younger people move differently. Sorry, not exactly much help."

"It's more than I knew before… Have you told Detective Hatake about this?"

A blush flares across her cheeks. "I don't see much of doing that. I don't know anything, _really_."

Iruka ignores her crush. "Maybe not but you might help in some way."

"Maybe," Ayame chews the corner of her lip. "Midori is — _was_ a bit mysterious. I mean, like, what do you know about him? Where did he come from?"

"Ah, Kusa."

"Tahata."(4)

"Which part?"

Iruka starts to answer but realizes he doesn't really know.

"What about his people? Do you know anything about them?"

"No," Iruka admits.

"Midori didn't share much of himself with anyone apparently. Even my dad."

Which is weird. Teuchi is like a bartender at City Limits, he overhears a lot and a lot confide him.

"Do you think this man could be from Midori's past?"

"Possible."

Iruka can just imagine how the police would react if Iruka tried to convince them that a mysterious figure from Midori's past had set the fire. Hatake would just lock him for it.

"It's still possible that Midori started the fire himself."

"People keep saying that," Iruka shakes his head, "but he had no reason to. He didn't need the money."

"But what if he did?"

"He didn't"

"Maybe he didn't admit it." Ayame said with a sly smile, "but I'm heard rumors. College kids talk. One of the reasons so many people opposed the idea of expanding the Senju Festival is because they thought Midori was more interested in lining his own pockets."

An itch of discomfort races up Iruka's spine. Ever since he was a kid, he's hated the feeling of being left out, it's a reason he got along so well with Naruto. Iruka knows that a person can't leave home and come back and expect everything to be the same, but it doesn't stop Iruka from wishing. Iruka hates feeling like the one person who was invited to the party, and he wonders how long it would take him to earn his way back into the circle. If he actually ever would.

"How would the Senju Fest put money in his pockets?"

"Kickback."

"What?"

"It's a rumor," her phone goes off somewhere on her person. "There was talk that some his payroll checks bounced in the past few months. But there's no telling whether it's true."

Iruka scrambled to take in everything he is being told. He'd always thought that Midori was doing well with Downey's. This image doesn't fit with what he knows. "Who told you about his checks?"

"You know how talk is, I heard it around, but I think it came from a reliable source." The clock on the bank tower clicks to the half hour. "Six thirty already? Oh, I'm sorry, Iruka, but I got to go. I still need to study for mid-terms and my dad will be wondering where I am. You know how he is."

Iruka manages a weak smile. Teuchi is a notorious worrywart when it came to his daughter and no one really blamed him.

"Just worry about yourself," Ayame said. "That's what dad teaches his servers. Worry about yourself first and everything will work out."

Iruka has a little trouble sharing that. All the possibilities are making his head spin. Had Midori been the man Iruka knew or a scheming stranger with a dark past?

* * *

(1)-I don't know the exact elevation of Konoha in canon, but I live at the foothill of mountains which I imagine would be similar to living in the shadow of Hokage Rock. We get fog during the fall and winter, not constantly but at least once or twice before a storm hits then.

(2)-If you have ever worked in customer service, food, or retail, you know after awhile you get sick of people. I, myself, a Trainer, Crew Leader, and supervisor, can only take so much. A customer is _almost always _right. One time someone implied my mom was not a good mom because she didn't teach me Spanish. She was a single parent of five living in America. All of our friends spoke English, my classmates spoke English, our ward spoke English. You have your opinions but never say that to a person.

One time, my sister got home late and freaked out because there were deer around the tree in our yard. It was dark and they apparently looked like people from so far. She called our brother (who lives down the road) to come over. Which, anyone, if you're scared for your safety call someone you trust, just in case. My brother was there in his pajamas just walk his baby sister to the door.

(3)-A bank down the way from my work place was robbed. My manager pulled us into a meeting and said, "If we get robbed, Lina, is the first one he's going for. Give him the money, don't panic, and afterward I'll pay for whatever therapy you need." And hands me a pile of papers to help identify a robber… I told my sister and she said, "Why are you going to do that to him. He'll pay for three years of that and then fifteen for whatever else is wrong with you."

(4)-Midori is the Grass Ninja that was killed by Gaara during Chūnin Exams. I'm using the countries as state as opposed to countries. Kusagakure is in an unnamed country but I found a map that expands on the Naruto geography that I'm using for reference.


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka is still scrambled over his conversation with Ayame the following Saturday when he pulls up to the old house that belonged to Suzume and Daikoku. The incoming storm has darkened the sky with slate gray clouds and thunder rumbles in the distance.

Suzume probably saw Iruka coming because she's on her front door. Her dark wavy hair is piled on top of her head, her face wiped clean, and swimming in one of Daikoku's old school shirts.

She holds the door open with a single hand and watches as Iruka clatters up the steps, struggling with the bags he carries. "You should have called before driving up here," she said, taking one of the bags.

"But that takes the surprise away, besides I brought food."

"What for?"

"Do I need a reason? We're friends."

Suzume blocks the doorway for a moment longer, then turns away to let Iruka inside. The kitchen felt warm and welcoming the last time Iruka had been over, not it's lifeless. If it's feels something at work here.

The secondary teacher stands in front of the refrigerator, arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. The pounding of a muffled bass tells Iruka at least one of her kids are home. "Naoki or Haruki?"

"Both. They're punishing me."

Does that mean they aren't on board with their parents' separation? "Where are the boys?"

"Daikoku came to pick them up early. He was going to spend the day with the kids, but the girls aren't speaking to him either."

Okay, Iruka thinks in relief. If Suzume wasn't going to act like everything was normal for her than Iruka wasn't either. "What's going on around here, Suzume?"

A tight scowl turns toward Iruka. "We're just working a few things out. All marriages have trouble now and then."

"But not like this. For years you and Daikoku had one of the best marriages I've seen. Now, he's moved out and you're raising the kids on your own."

"Do you need a beer? I need a beer." Suzume pulls two bottles from the ridge.

Iruka doesn't but nods anyway, thinking it would help loosen her up.

"I know finding out about Mizuki's affair was hard, Iruka. I can't imagine what you went though, but can you imagine how hard it is to be accused of something you _didn't_ do?"

"Is that what happens?"

"He's convinced I'm lying, and the kids are half-convinced that he's right."

"So, you didn't have an affair with Midori?"

Indignation bring Suzume's face back to life. "Absolutely not. You believe that I would?"

"God, no. but how does Daikoku believe that the rumors are true? He adores you."

Suzume sighs and crossed her legs. "It happened because he found out I lied to him."

Her voice is low and Iruka wasn't sure if he actually heard her correctly. "You lied? About what?"

"I do not like Midori. He is — was not my favorite person but I can be civilized. We were working together on something, I can't even remember what it was on. One thing leads to another and I'd come home late. Nothing happened," she assures quickly. "I should have told Daikoku the truth, but it didn't seem like the right thing to do at the time."

"So, you lied."

She nods miserably, "I told him that we just talking, I didn't tell him with who though. Then a little while later I realized that Midori was expecting more, and I put an end to it."

Iruka imagines that fueled Suzume's hatred for the man, and probably led up to Suzume threatening him, if rumors were true. "How did Daikoku find out?"

"One of his buddies saw us having coffee, and he couldn't wait to let Daikoku know."

"I guess someone had to."

Suzume glowers at him. "Did they?"

"Well, someone did, Suzume. You were having lunch with another man and lying to your husband about it. You might not think that it was wrong, but someone did."

"I wasn't having an affair."

"Maybe not technically," Iruka said, "but what you were doing felt wrong or you would have told Daikoku."

Iruka doesn't quite know how to feel about this whole thing. It wasn't like Iruka really expected much out of his friendship with Midori, but he'd sure been blindly by Midori's charm. "When did all this happen?"

"A couple months ago."

"But you guys just recently separated."

"Because he wouldn't get over it. He doesn't trust me. He's always calling to check up on me. I've given up almost everything I used to do, hoping that seeing me here with the kids will make him feel better. But I can't spend my life doing penance for one stupid mistake. I can't live like that."

Iruka tries not to let his lousy marriage infect hers but he can't convince himself that Suzume is the victim here. "If this is old news why would the police think that either of you have gone off the deep end?"

Suzume hesitates for a moment. "Midori called me up last week," she admits. "He said he had to discuss something important with me. He asked if I could meet him out for coffee."

"And you _agreed_?"

"He sounded like he was upset."

Iruka has never once doubted someone else's intelligence until now. "When did this happen?"

"The day of the fire."

Iruka's whole being recoils. Does that mean Midori stood him up for Suzume? "What time did you meet him?"

"About seven. We thought it'd be a safe time because everyone would be at the meeting." The lights flicker and the music overhead sounds quieter. "It isn't what you're thinking, Iruka. He said he needed help with something important."

Iruka wants to yell some commonsense into her, but he was probably too late. "Was it all that important?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. "He was waiting outside for me, but he said he had to meet someone else instead."

"You didn't actually talk to him then?"

She shakes her head. "I wouldn't have met up with he didn't sound so upset. I really thought he needed help."

If Midori was in trouble, why would he turn to _Suzume_ for help? A selfish little voice wonders but Iruka ignores it. The point is that Midori called Suzume, a married woman who is far from being his friend. He must have known meeting up with her would have meant trouble, so why? "And you have no clue what he wanted help with?"

"Nope," she reaches for the opened and untouched bottle in front of her. "He said he'd tell me later and then left. I came home and the next thing I know, someone is on the phone telling Daikoku about the fire."

Iruka has to force his next question out. "Do you think Daikoku could've killed Midori?"

"No. Honestly, he's too kind."(1) Suzume looks at Iruka, pleading for him to understand. "I know I made a mistake getting involved with Midori and I lied to Daikoku. That has to mean something doesn't it?"

Iruka certainly thought so. "What time is Daikoku bringing the boys homes?"

"By eight. We have church in the morning."

Iruka tells himself that Suzume can't really doubt Daikoku innocence. If she does, then she would have never let him take the kids. Whatever her faults, Suzume is a great mother

As Iruka gets ready to leave, one more question occurs to him. "When you talked to Midori? Did he ever say anything about his background? Where he came from? His family?"

Suzume looks startled but shakes her head. "Never. Only have talked about his plans for the future."

As the door shuts between them, Iruka wonders if Suzume and Daikoku would work this out.

* * *

(1)-I didn't know where to go with Daikoku because they're shinobis. They are all capable of murder and have probably killed another at one point or other. Well, I guess in this case, they're just civilians.


	10. Chapter 10

Rain pounds against the windshield and the heavy air lands hard in his lungs. Rain-drenched and aching inside, Iruka rests against his steering wheel. He realizes that Suzume is probably watching him through the windows of her home.

Iruka starts the car. He has a brief moment of satisfaction as he puts the car into reverse, stomps on the gas, and the force shoots him backwards to the road. Then the sound of shattering glass and metal fill the car. His neck feels as if someone just tried to wring it.

He puts the car into park and glance at the clock on the dashboard, maybe Daikoku has decided to bring the boys home early.

He's fumbling with his door handle when jean clad legs appear in his window and a voice demands. "What do you think you're doing?"

Thinking back Iruka is sure if his brain was working properly, he'd register the voice not being Daikoku's, but he shrugged it off. He opens the door, misjudged the distance, and rams it into the legs in front. Iruka groans, shuts it again and rolls the window down instead. "I'm sorry, but don't wig out. I didn't see you there."

"How could you see me, Mr. Umino. You didn't even look."

Iruka freezes up and the half bottle of beer Iruka had in Suzume's kitchen churns in his stomach. He cranes his neck to look out the rear window to see he'd just bashed into a Durango(1) belonging to one very unhappy police officer.

These are not ideal circumstances, no matter who you are. The thought of putting his car in gear and making a run for it crosses Iruka's mind, but it might be difficult with Hatake's Dodge attached to his bumper.

Upstairs, one of the blinds in the kids' room moved. That means at least one of Suzume's young impressionable daughters are watching, so Iruka gathers the rest of his dignity and hauls himself back out into the rain. "There's no need to get nasty, Hatake. I didn't hit you on purpose."

"I hope not, for your sake. You mind telling me where you're going in such a hurry?"

"I was going home." Iruka tries his best not to breath on Hatake. "I'm cold, wet, and tired. It's been a long day. You want to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Not especially." He said as he strolls to the back of Iruka's car to inspect the damage. "Have you ever thought of looking behind you as you pull out?"

A voice tells Iruka not to antagonize him, but Iruka has never really been influenced by that voice before. "I'll have to try it one of these days."

The look Hatake gives Iruka could carve stone. "You better have insurance."

Rain plasters Iruka's hair to his head and water soaks Iruka's clothes. "Of course, I do," Iruka snaps. "I'm not completely irresponsible." Iruka jerks his head toward the house where Suzume has appeared in the open way now. "You mind if I get out of the rain, or is keeping me out here part of the punishment?"

Hatake waves Iruka off.

Iruka starts to turn away but then guilt for causing the accident gets to him. "You might as well come with me." Iruka turns back toward him. "There's nothing you can do out here except get yourself sick."

Hatake doesn't even look at him. "I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself. Did you want me to call somebody?"

"Your insurance agent?"

"First thing. Don't worry, Hatake. Your Durango will be new in no time."

Iruka sloshes toward the home, toes off his shoes, and slips past Suzume for the second time. She ushers him down the hall not the guest bathroom and disappears for a moment to come back with one of Daikoku's clean t-shirts. Gratefully, Iruka changes and unties his hair to towel it dry. Iruka's pants are soaked through but he's not about to lose those with Hatake lurking around.

Tired and freezing, Iruka tosses the towel over the side of the tub.

Back in the kitchen, Suzume has made a fresh pot of coffee, and a waterlogged Hatake sits at the table. None of them spoke, and Iruka wonders if they got quiet when they heard him coming or if they're pretending that Hatake wasn't there to dig into Suzume's secret.

Iruka doesn't want to sit next to Hatake, but he doesn't want to spend the day standing either. Pretending to be nonchalant, Iruka pops himself into a seat.

Hatake slides a glance in Iruka's direction. "Don't think about going anywhere. The sheriff's department is sending someone to investigate."

"It was a fender bender."

"It's an accident, and I'm a member of the police department. We go by the book."

"Fine." Iruka accepts a cup of coffee from Suzume. When he sees that the beer bottles have mysteriously disappeared, he sends a silent thank-you to his friend. Then realizes he might still have alcohol on his breath and lunges for the bag of tortilla chips at the center of the table. Half a beer might not register but he's not going to take the chance.

Besides, it's late now, and Iruka was starving. He tends to stress eat and it's probably why he carries a little extra around his stomach. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

Hatake falls silent and Iruka decides its best not to push him into conversation. The dark look Hatake sends him in more than enough. Suzume excuses herself to check on the girls. Iruka watches the digital clock above the stove, he lasts ten minutes because he cracks under the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to hit you."

Hatake drags his gaze to Iruka with the excitement of a child who's been given a plate of steamed Brussel sprouts.

"It was an accident." Iruka continues. "By definition, that's an unfortunate incident that happens unintentionally."

"Mr. Umino—"

"Would you please call me Iruka? Mr. Umino is too formal at this point."

Hatake doesn't make any promises.

"I was upset." Iruka admits.

"Did it occur to you that it might not be good to be behind the wheel?"

"I didn't think. I just wanted to go home and get back to the store."

"The store?" Hatake is skeptical. "You have a candy emergency?"

"No." Iruka mutters sullenly.

"You're still trying to protect your friend?"

"My friend doesn't need protecting."

"Ah, you still don't think they're involved."

"No, I don't."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Umino, but the evidence is piling up."

"Evidence that Suzume or Daikoku murdered Midori?"

Hatake tilts his head with a shrug.

"I don't believe it."

Hatake shrugs again, "As long as the DА and jury believe it, that's all I need."

Iruka has the irresistible urge to hit him, but it wouldn't do anyone any good. Iruka balls his hands into fist so hard Iruka wouldn't be surprised if he draws blood. "Do you care about finding the truth or are you on a witch-hunt?"

"Of course, I'm after the truth. I'm hot on its trail."

"I bet you are. What evidence do you have?"

"Enough. It doesn't help that Daikoku refuses to talk."

"You haven't talked to him yet?"

"Not from a lack of trying. I came here because I had reason to believe he'd be here at eight." He shoots the clock a pointed look then shoots Iruka the same one. "Obviously, he's changed his mind."

"The only evidence you could have is circumstantial. You could probably find just as much evidence on anyone else in this town if you looked hard enough."

"I doubt that."

"Have you tried? What happen to Midori setting the fire himself?"

"You told me yourself that it was impossible."

"You stopped pursuing that because I said so?"

Hatake actually laughed — almost. It's more like a lip curl, but it makes him look almost human. "Now you _want_ Midori to be the one who set the fire?"

"It isn't either of them. Daikoku isn't a murderer, and Midori isn't facing some kind of ruin that drove him to arson. You have to at least consider the possibility that someone else is guilty."

He curves his lip again. "For the record, Mr. Umino, you really don't know what I'm considering. I understand that you believe someone else is responsible for the fire and the death, but what you believe doesn't do a whole lot. Unless you can prove your theories."

"Proving that somebody didn't do a thing, isn't exactly easy." Iruka points out. "I mean Midori is — he _is_ dead." Iruka forces his emotions aside and tries focus on the logic. Getting emotional won't accomplish anything. "There was a fire and we know that _somebody_ set it. I don't know how to prove that Suzume or Daikoku didn't do it without proving that someone else did."

Hatake inclines his head an inch or two.

"What about his dog?" Suzume asks from the doorway.

Iruka jumps at the sound of her voice but Hatake doesn't look fazed in the least. "You think the dog set the fire?" he asks.

Suzume rolls her eyes. "Of course not. But don't you think it's strange that he wasn't with Midori at the time?"

Lost in everything is Reef. Midori never gone anywhere without Reef. It had never occurred to Iruka that he might've not been with Midori that night. "If he wasn't with Midori, then where was he?"

"Across town with Hayase Hamasaki."(2)

It takes a moment for it to sink in. Iruka shoots a glance at Hatake, but he's no help. "He was _what_?" Iruka demands.

"At Hayase Hamasaki's apartment." Suzume finds some salsa dip in the refrigerator and pushes it toward Iruka. "I talked to him this morning, and he told me she has him."

Iruka drags the container closer and plunges it in. Iruka doesn't ask why Suzume was chatting with Hayase. "Did he say how he got him?"

"Only that Midori asked him to watch him."

"Not possible. When Midori went biking, Reef ran beside him. When he dated, Reef chaperoned. I never knew Midori to leave Reef with someone else. Not for any reason. If Hayase has him—" Iruka's brain goes into overdrive. Hayase was Midori's friend, and his right-hand man at the store. Even so, he's never been in charge of Reef.

Why _does_ Hayase have Reef? Is he capable of arson? Or murder? Does he even have a motive?

The doorbell rings at the announcement of the deputy's arrival, placing everything else on hold. They wander onto the porch, answer questions, and fill out the paperwork while the rain slows to a drizzle, then eventually stops. It takes so long that it's dark by the time deputy write out a ticket, which Iruka accepts with as much dignity as he can.

But all he can think about is Hayase Hamasaki and Reef.

* * *

(1)-I was going to go with a Dodge Charger because that's a cop car, at least here it is. But also wanted it to be his personal car. I stayed with Dodge.

(2)-Hamasaki: hama meaning "beach, seashore" and saki meaning "cape, peninsula"

Fun fact: I love Brussel sprouts. I love broccoli and once I got over Code Name Kids Next Door, I tried Brussel sprouts again, and they taste similar.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I don't know what he was thinking," Naruto said, pulling a box of gummy candy from the supply cupboard. "I've told him over and over to lock the door before you leave. Wouldn't you think a police officer would be just a little nervous after everything?"

Iruka nods. He loves Naruto. He's a part-time employee and has saved him more than once in the last few months. He's also the closest thing to a son Iruka has. But he doesn't always have the brain-to-mouth filter he needs.(1)

He stops working and turns to look at Iruka. "Well, wouldn't you?"

Apparently, Naruto expected an answer this time. Most times he'd ramble without pause. Most of the nonstop conversation hadn't needed much input — a good thing since Iruka's been too busy trying to solve the jigsaw puzzle in his brain.

Naruto gives an exaggerated sigh and Iruka meets the boy's gaze, "Your brother is an adult and carries a gun. I think he knows what he's doing."

"But I don't!" Naruto shoves the box as Iruka. "I don't want to come home after work and find a psycho path sitting on my bed! I've talked about this." He whips around in search for licorice sticks. Iruka brief input is no longer required. "He says that I could kick the guys ass if I had to but taijutsu goes so much if the guy has a gun."

Iruka nods and scoops gummies into a gift basket he's filling. He'd always though Hayase was a dull, but what if Iruka had been wrong?

Naruto watches Iruka for a reaction carefully. "Out it goes." He closes the storage room door with a bang and stands in front of Iruka. "All right, what is it?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so distracted this morning? You've hardly heard a word I just said. Are you thinking about the fire again?"

"In a way," Iruka admits. "Do you know who Hayase Hamasaki is?"

"The guy that worked at Downey's? He's weird."

"Do you think he could murder someone?"

Naruto recoils slightly. "Maybe but wouldn't everyone be capable?"

Iruka shrugs. "I don't know but Mrs. Funeno says that Hayase has Midori's dog. No matter how hard I try, I can't make that make sense."

Naruto gives Iruka a confused look. "Why does it have to make sense to you?"

Iruka saves a couple of pecan delights from a cooling rack and nibbles at it. "Because the Fenenos are in trouble," Iruka said at last, "and this whole stupid mess needs to make sense before they're out of trouble again."

"Okay, I get that," Naruto nods sagely. "But, Mr. Iruka,(2) it's not your job to get them out of trouble."

"Who else will do it if I don't?"

"My jerkbutt of a brother, a police officer. The last I heard, it's his business."

"I know that, but is they weren't the only suspects than I would go anywhere near the case."

"Mr. Iruka," Naruto starts more serious than Iruka has seen him in a long time. "Hunting a murderer isn't like making candy. I have no doubt that you could handle yourself, but this isn't a recipe. When you make a mistake, you can't just toss it out."

"I haven't always had to follow a recipe to get through the day, Naruto."

"You aren't Olivia Benson, Mr. Iruka. You own a candy shop."

"If Hayase is the murderer than what? Are you going to throw flour at him?"

"You aren't the only one who took taijutsu classes, Naruto."

"Once again, what if the guy has a gun?"

Naruto turns away and Iruka resists the urge to fling peanut brittle. Backing down is something neither are the best at.

The teenager somehow manages to remain irritated with Iruka the whole day and be the model employee while Iruka tries to find a line on Hayase. He isn't listed in any directory, and no one Iruka knew had a clue where to find him. Apparently, being a high school teacher is worth more then low pay and benefits.

A little before six, Iruka leaves Naruto to lock up the shop, giving the boy "you can totally kick an intruder's butt," and sets off on foot to make a few deliveries. Then the rest of the evening Iruka gets to call his own, he decides to walk past what's left of Downey's Western Outfitters. He's halfway there when he spots a familiar Buick parked outside the Kurama Center for the Arts.

Iruka had promised to buy advertising in the next playbill, and he should really confirm that with Kurenai Yūhi, the theater manager. Although, that wouldn't be the only reason for his visit. He's hoping Kurenai knows where to find Hayase and that she'll be willing to share that information.

A poster hangs in one of the windows declare the theater's next production as "Journey to the West;" a colorful poster hangs in another window with the theater's full schedule. Inside the lobby is deserted with only play props lining the walls, and the concession is empty just waiting for the crowd.

He walks down a dark hall to Kurenai's office. Her door is cracked slightly, and Iruka can see her sitting behind the desk with a phone glued to her ear. She grins when she spots him and waves him inside.

After a few minutes Kurenai finishes the call and beams at him. "Iruka, it's been awhile. How have you been?"

"I've been better. You've been busy lately."

Kurenai nods and moves a stack of folders from one side of the desk to another. "Life gets in the way sometimes. So, what brings you here? The ad space?"

"I still want to do it." Iruka assures her. "But I need to ask you a favor?"

"Oh?"

"I'm trying to find Hayase Hamasaki. I'm hoping you could help me."

Kurenai's expression doesn't change, but the smile fades from her eyes. "Why do you want to find him?"

"I just learned that he has Midori's dog. Midori had never let that dog out of his sight, I want know why Reef wasn't with him that night."

Before she could say anything else, her cellphone dings off and she frowns. "Follow me, there's a delivery at the loading dock."

Iruka shoots to his feet and follows Kurenai into the lobby and down a long, narrow hallway that leads to dressing rooms on one side and the loading dock on the other.

"What makes you think he has anything do with Midori?"

"The police think Suzume or Daikoku killed Midori. I'm trying to prove that they didn't."

They reach the metal doors at the end of the hall. Kurenai stops walking, "And you think Hayase will help you with that?"

"That's what I'd like to find out."

Iruka waits while Kurenai checks the delivery and signs for it. "I don't know if talking to him is going to help. I always understood that they were close."

"Sure, they were. They were friends and worked together for a long time."

"No, Iruka, I mean _close._"

That's a little more believable than a relationship with Suzume. "Are you sure about that?"

"That's the impression I had."

Hayase and Midori. The longer Iruka thinks upon the more it becomes clear that the five minutes he'd been special to Midori had been four and a half minutes too long. He thinks about how many people in town knew of them, and Iruka hates him. Or himself for being so naïve.

Kurenai watches Iruka absorb the information and her face softens, "I know where to find Hayase and I can call him for you, but I won't just hand over his information."

Iruka follows her back into the theater. "Do you think Hayase is capable of killing Midori?"

"Not even."

"Even if someone was unfaithful to him? Or someone he didn't care about?"

"I'm sure Suzume and Daikoku aren't murders but I'm equally sure about Hayase."

* * *

(1)-For the longest time, my sister had no brain-to-mouth filter and just said anything she wanted. She'd realize is may have come off as rude or inappropriate and acted accordingly but for a while it was a problem. I figure Naruto is similar in this aspect.

(2)-Naruto says Iruka-sensei, but I'm used to students calling their teachers Mr/Mrs/Ms "surname." Naruto calling Iruka, Mr. Umino is too formal for the level of their relationship to me, but also, I recognize he probably adds the "sensei" in respect rather than standing later one. Point is, I figure Mr. Iruka is a middle ground.


	12. Chapter 12

It's nearly seven when Iruka finally leaves Kurenai's company. The rich aroma of grilling beef spills into the street from Yakiniku Q next door, making his stomach clench and reminding him that he had skipped out on lunch. Since it was dark, Iruka decides to abandon his walk past Downey's and goes to take care of his hunger instead.

He grabs a brisket sandwich combo with the pepper jack add on and a 16 oz. Coke.(1) While he eats, he makes a list of Midori's friends, and double checking if he has their phone numbers and addresses. Surely, he'd have at least one of the people on his list who would know where to find Hayase. They might even be able to confirm Kurenai's story, since she's normally a good judge in character that she punched some major holes into his theory.

Iruka feels as though he might be grasping at straws now, but he isn't quite ready to let go of Hayase just yet. By the time, he polishes off the last of his potato wedges he has a game plan. He'll have to confront Hayase, because despite what Kurenai said Hayase is ─ was ─ Midori's best friend. If anyone could identify Ayame's mystery man, it's Hayase.

Iruka first thinks about calling him using the number Kurenai gave him, but a person can hide a lot on the phone. He wants to see Hayase's face when they talk.

He tosses his trash, leaves a tip for his server, and heads back to the store to retrieve his car.

After living in Kiri for a while, Iruka enjoys being in a place that he can see the seasons.

Old maps of Konoha divide the town into four distinct sections. Hokage Avenue cutting the town east and west then Center Street cutting it north and south. Naka River ran from the south-west to the north-east, dipping into the north-west sector. If he follows the north-east flow for half mile, he'd reach Senju Park and the modest single-family homes and apartment buildings that surround it.

He drives around until he finds the complex printed on Kurenai red post-it. It's one the newer buildings in town, sleek and modernized, and as fit as Iruka thinks he is the climb to Hayase's apartment isn't easy. He's almost winded by the time he makes it. He is getting older and has lived at pretty much sea-level for the past few years.

Before Iruka even has the chance to knock on door #265 there's barking on the other side. Now that Iruka knows that Reef had escaped the fire a mixture of relief and sadness runs through him. Obviously, Midori had left Reef behind that night, but why?

The door opens as Hayase answers and Reef jumps at Iruka, stubby tail wagging wildly. Holding out a hand for Reef to sniff at before petting his head, "Hey, Reef, how you are doing, boy?"

The stubby tail wags again before Iruka looks up at Hayase in the doorway. It takes a moment for Hayase to recognize Iruka before ushering him inside. "I guess you're here about Midori."

"Yeah, is it alright if we talk?"

"Sure," then he offers Iruka a drink that the store owner declines. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"That puts it mildly." Now that Iruka's here, he doesn't exactly know how to get the conversation rolling. He tries to come up with something natural sounding, but instead just blurts, "How are you doing?"

"I guess, it's just hard, you know."

"I'm sure it is. How long were guys together?"

Hayase looks surprised by the question and his grip on his cup tightens. His fingernails are ragged, Iruka knows that means he's chewed on them recently. "We were together for four years."

Apparently, that was longer than Midori had been with anyone. Reef rests his head on Iruka thigh, and he runs a hand over Reef's knobby head. "I heard you had Reef, but I didn't believe it. I didn't think Midori went anywhere without him."

Hayase's drops his gaze. "That's the thing, Iruka. Midori wouldn't have left Reef with anyone even me unless─" he meets Iruka gaze and Iruka knows that this man is miserable. "Unless he knew he wasn't coming back."

"And that's how you ended up with Reef."

"Yeah, he wouldn't trust just anyone with Reef, but we didn't talk about our private life much."

"I can see that. I just need to ask a few more questions because I'm having a hard time piecing that day together."

Hayase pulls back slightly, "Might as well."

"Did Midori tell you why he needed Reef out of the way?"

"No, he didn't."

"And that didn't strike you as odd?"

Hayase tucks a piece of his shoulder length brown hair behind his ear. "No, it didn't. You think this proves that Midori set the fire himself?"

"Not at all. Do you?"

Anger flashes through Hayase's dark-eyes. "Midori? Not a chance. That store was his life. He would not have done that."

"Then what was he doing at the store that late."

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"And he didn't offer _any_ reason for you to take Reef? And you didn't ask?"

"Why would I? Midori and I weren't like that exactly. He didn't have to explain every little thing to me."

Iruka steers the conversation in a different direction. "I've heard the rumors that Midori was having a hard time at the store. Are they true?"

Hayase is now glaring daggers at Iruka. "Are you trying to make Midori the bad guy?"

"I'm just trying to find the truth in all of this. Is it true that some of your payroll checks bounced?"

He doesn't look happy but answers anyway. "A couple did." His tone said it hadn't been a big, and if Midori and he were together, maybe it wasn't.

"Only a couple?"

"A handful. How did you hear that anyway, Midori didn't want anyone to really know."(2)

"It's Konoha," Iruka deadpans, "everyone is a gossip."

"It was a temporary problem. We had big plans to expand the store and the holidays always made things better. He would have made it eventually."

Iruka feels disappointed. He had hoped that some of the worst rumors were proven wrong; not true. He wonders if Hayase genuinely believes that Midori would earn it back or if it was something that he told himself to make it feel better. "Did he have any other trouble? Was there anyone mad at him? Did you hear him arguing with someone?"

"Suzume, it was a regular occurrence."

"I spoke to someone that said that she saw Midori arguing with a strange man before he died. Do you know anything about that?"

"I don't know, Iruka. I honestly told the police everything I did. And I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Losing Midori, it's been hard, and Reef," he motions to the dog. "Eats everything and stays up stretching at the door and whining. It doesn't make any of this better."

Iruka looks down at the dog and feels his heartstrings tug. "I'm sure it will though. I'm glad your landlord is giving you guys time to adjust."

"I can't keep him. My landlord is sympathetic but won't bend the rules. I'm going to leave him at the pound."

"But isn't having him around a comfort to you?"

"It's not. And nobody wants him, they're too scared."

"What if nobody adopts him?"

"Then no one adopts him, and the pound will have to do what they have to do… Unless you want him."

Iruka mentally backs up a few steps. "I couldn't."

But as if one que Reef nudges Iruka's hand, to resume his petting, and Hayase doesn't miss that. "See he likes you. He can stay outside the shop while you work. He's a good watchdog."

Reef's tail wags and Iruka feels himself cave. He might end up regretting it but nods, "Yeah, I'll take him."

"You'll be fine. He gets kind of moody sometimes but it's not that bad." (3)

"What do you mean _moody_?"

* * *

(1)-Yakiniku Q is a Korean BBQ that Team 10 always eat at, but Korean BBQ is a littler hard to find in my area. So, I based the menu from BamBam BBQ, I figure we can imagine has the self-grill as an option if you stay to eat.

(2)-Midori and Hayase were in an open relationship. More for Midori than Hayase.

(3)-My cousin got a dog, Leia, but she was in an abusive marriage and couldn't keep her. Leia was given to her dad, my youngest uncle, who passed eight months after taking Leia in. We took her in, and it was hard at first. We couldn't bring any one in, we couldn't touch each other, she jumped at every knock and door close. Eventually she's gotten better, we can hug each other in front of her again, but she doesn't like strangers and is a lot more cautious when men are around.


	13. Chapter 13

The brittle shatters the following Monday.

Iruka had sent Naruto on break, and the boy had run down the street to Unhinge to buy an orange sweater he's had his eye on,(1) and left Iruka in the store alone. Business had been slow through the whole day and Iruka doesn't want to think it's because Reef is out on the sidewalk in front of the store.

He spent the morning making more candy for Halloween ─ bone shape gummies and skull shape lollipops and marshmallows shaped into tombstones. Iruka is feeling comfortable with the amount of candy he's prepared for the upcoming holiday.

He doesn't expect anyone to buy their trick-or-treat from the shop, but he is expecting an increase of walk-ins the next few weeks. The walk-ins he'll get if they weren't afraid to walk past Reef.

While the candy cools Iruka turns his attention to planning the window display for Halloween. He's just working on the sketch when Chiyome Shimura bursts inside, with her nose flaring and eyes flashing. "What do you think you're doing?"

Iruka has never seen Chiyome this angry before, but Iruka doesn't want her think that he can be intimidated by her. "Ah, I'm working on my window display?" He stands slowly and measured. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"You're damn right something's wrong. Did you tell the police that I murdered Midori?"

"No." Where did that come from? "What are you going on about?"

"So, you didn't give them my name and told them to talk to me?"

When the wicked witch put it _that_ way, Iruka had told Hatake about her.

Her eyes narrow into slits, "It _was_ you."

Iruka steals a glance at Reef, outside with his head on his paws. No help coming from there. "I never accused you of murder. I just mentioned that you disagreed over the Senju Festival. What did you want me to do? Lie to the police?"

"I don't expect you to lie, Iruka," and really, this lady could turn a mole hill into mountain. "Just use some common sense once in a while. For Christ's sake, it's just a stupid festival."

He reels back. "Okay, you did not feel that way the night of the meeting."

"Of course, I did." She opens on of the candy jars on the counter and fishes out one of the gummy dolphins. Iruka wonders what she'd do if he just went into her store and took a book, but he doesn't push it. "Of course, I was annoyed with Midori, but someone irritating me is a far cry from me murdering them in cold blood."

"You accused him of trying to put you out of business. That's more than a _little _annoyed."

"It's a figure of speech, Iruka." She snaps at him.

Iruka rolls his eyes and moves the dolphin out of her reach at the same time. "I never said that you murdered him, Chiyome. If you don't like being asked about the rumors you're involved in, then maybe you should watch what you say."

Anger flashes in her eyes again. "Are you really this big of an idiot, Iruka? You honestly think that Midori was this great guy that could do no wrong?"

Oh, boy, if only she knew. "I just don't think he did everything that he's been accused of."

"Then you didn't know him very well."

Chiyome is such a mean, venomous person. She must get it from her father. "This is pointless, Chiyome. You obviously didn't think highly of Midori, but you don't need to run him into the ground. _De mortuis nil nisi bonum_; don't speak ill of the dead."

"I'm not the only one," Chiyome said, in a low voice. "It might surprise you just how many people felt about him."

But Iruka's heard plenty in the past week. "I have a pretty good idea. What I don't understand is why, not completely. Why do you think Midori was trying to put you out of business?"

"I was exaggerated. He wasn't trying to put us out of business."

Her eyes look wild to Iruka, and it took him a moment to realize it was because she was afraid. Was she afraid that Iruka would find out the truth? That she'd been angry enough to kill someone?

"You thought differently last week, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed." Iruka reiterates.

She leans in closer, "Back off, Iruka, or you'll wish you had."

Iruka's heart thumps against his chest. "Is that a threat?"

"Just friendly advice," she turns away and jerks the door open with a little less force than she used when she entered. "The next time you need to offer a sacrificial lamb, pick someone else."

She storms out the door and somehow avoid stepping on Reef. Iruka can feel Chiyome's anger still dripping off the wall and cracks the door open just to let fresh air in. Reef lifts his head and studies him for a moment, before dropping it back on his paws.

There is plenty for Iruka to do, but the ability to take a break whenever he wants is one of the perks of owning his own business. He stills on the step and pats Reef's head. "Just friendly advice? Friends like that are friends I don't need. I guess of the bright side, Hatake is listening to what I'm saying. I just wish he wouldn't tell people I said it."

Reef has no advice for him. Iruka watches Chiyome barrel down the street and around the corner. He doesn't know exactly how seriously he should take her. Had she threatened him to protect herself.

He moves his hand to pet down Reef's neck, "I wish you spoke. I bet you could feel in some of the blanks."

By evening, Iruka is so exhausted his body is vibrating. He locks the store up and climbs the stairs. He wants nothing more than to take a hot bath and read a book, but he should probably eat something. He throws together a couple of quesadillas, and Reef flops on the floor with his nose up against the door.(2)

When the cheese is melted and the tortilla is crispy, Iruka spends the next thirty minutes flipping through TV channels. Over two hundred channels and not a single thing captures his attention. But what does is the fact that Reef is still laying by the door. It's as if he's waiting for something that was never going to happen. Iruka's heart sinks.

He coaxes Reef into the kitchen and offers some of the Carnivore Crunch. He sniffs at it, then turns away and Iruka's heart sinks a bit further. "Come on, Reef. Please, eat something."

The dog blinks the extent of his interest.

Iruka is really worried about the poor dog. Where is the dog that Hayase warned Iruka about? The one who ate his weight in food.

"Hey, bud, you walk to go for a walk?" Iruka throws on his jacket and clips Reef's leash to lead him downstairs. Reef follows reluctantly, padding along the pavement and his nails clacking with each step.

How often did his nails need clipping? How often does he have to go to the vet? Do dogs even need annual check-ups? Iruka makes a mental note to contact Tsume Inuzuka, the vet across town and the go-to on doggie health. She might not be Reef's regular vet, but she probably knows who is. Reef didn't need a stranger prodding him.

As Iruka stands shaking in the cold it occurs to him that having a pet is a lot like having a child. Not that children would go around and sniff planter boxes. Or maybe some do, kids are strange. But Iruka is enjoying the feeling that he's needed.

Mizuki certainly never needed Iruka. He had made that perfectly clear when they separated, and Iruka had moved back home.

Maybe having Reef won't be a bad thing. At least for Iruka, he can't say how Reef feels about the whole situation.

Even though it's nearly eleven now, the streets aren't entirely deserted. Music and laughter drift from Giocoso each time the door opens. And there is a line outside Sushi Bros as they wait for the eleven o'clock $5 specials.(3)

Reef sniffs the planter boxes and then sniffs his way toward a dumpster as if it holds something interesting. Go figure, that he'd be excited over garbage when Iruka had a fortune of dog food at the apartment.

Without warning, Reef whimpers and then shoots off like a rocket. Iruka's arm jerks and the leash burns his hand right he grips tighter.

"Reef, slow down." Iruka tries to pull the leash back but Reef plunges forward and jerks Iruka along, chasing after something he only knew about. "Reef, stop."

He flies down the street, whizzing past a couple falling over each other. Iruka attempts to dig his feels into the sidewalk to get traction but the slippers he threw up have no tread. This is the second time this week Iruka has been running through town in blue fuzzy slippers.

A growl slips through Reef's throat and pulls Iruka back to the race. Between Fruita Crush and Heart & Seoul Karaoke, Reef makes a sharp turn down a narrow alley. Iruka is pretty sure he sees his life flash past, but something does.

To Iruka's relief, Reef makes another turn and they emerge out on North Hokage Ave. He's never seen Reef like this, but he's so focused that Iruka doesn't think this is one of those mood swings. Reef is after something, Iruka has no idea what it is.

They fly down another block, toward Flags & Stuff that marks the end of the Historic Downtown. Then as suddenly as it began, Reef grinds to a stop, and the chase ends.

Whatever Reef had been chasing is gone now. He releases a high-pitch whine and sinks back to the sidewalk with his head resting on his paws again.

Iruka heaves, his chest feeling as if a flock of ostriches have stampede through it, and his lung burn with his tongue sticking to the top of his dry mouth. After a few minutes he's able to smell the autumn air again.

Had it been a person? Iruka turns toward home, his mind racing through the possibilities. Reef didn't go running on a whim. He might look like a killer, but Reef is highly trained, Midori had spent a fortune to do so. Reef doesn't attack out of nowhere. If he'd been chasing someone it was because he saw them as a threat. But who?

There is a killer in Konoha, and Iruka will bet everything that it's someone he knows.

* * *

(1)-Unhinged is a locally owned boutique offering an assortment of locally made and found clothes, gifts, and accessories. They have an in-store shop, Rewind, for a curated vintage selection.

(2)-I see Iruka as Mexican, probably because I'm Mexican, and that's what I know.

(3)-At eleven, Sushi Bros puts their rolls on a five-dollar special, mostly the least popular of the day. They open at 5 and close at 11:30, so I'm guessing it's marketing ploy to prevent leftovers.

I find irony in that last sentence.


	14. Chapter 14

"Tell him that he's batshit crazy." Izumo demands Kotetsu. "Go on, tell him; he's not listening to me."

At one of the tables in Little Blue Dolphin, Kotetsu freezes with a piece of fudge halfway to his mouth. He looks between Izumo and Iruka.

The street is nearly deserted this early in the morning, and the shimmering front lining the green outside is a reminder that colder weather is around the corner. Iruka knows he won't have the heart to keep Reef outside during the winter but if the shop is going to get an inventory retrieval specialist than it probably shouldn't be a dog. At the same time, Iruka doesn't think keeping Reef in the upstairs apartment is fair either.

"I'm telling you, Reef knows something," he tells them. "I don't know what, but he knows something."

Kotetsu shrugs, "They do say that dogs are intelligent."

He's the only agreeable person at the moment. Izumo looks at Iruka with a sour expression, "Not _that_ smart. You want to get excited that a dog went for a run last night? Really?"

"No, I want you to get excited because he _knows_ something."

"And what do you think he knows?"

"I don't know, maybe the person who killed Midori. Maybe he picked up the scent of someone he recognized."

"But maybe he saw a squirrel." Kotetsu suggests.

Iruka shoots it down. "That wasn't it."

"You're positive?" Izumo asks.

"Positive."

"You came to the conclusion that he knows a vital piece of information because he ran a few blocks last night?"

Izumo is testing Iruka's patience today, and Iruka taught children before, "It wasn't that he ran. It was the _way_ he ran."

"Like he was chasing something." Kotetsu adds.

Izumo glares at his partner briefly before focusing back on Iruka. "He's a dog, it's his job description to chase things."

"Not his." Iruka jerks his head toward who lays on his stomach and his head in his paws. The sorrowing look had return to Reef's eyes and he's despondent. "Does that look like he chases things for a living?"

"He's resting."

"He's depressed. He barely eats or drinks, spends all day waiting by the door. The only life I've seen in him was last night. I think he knows something about Midori's murder."

Izumo sips on his coffee and reaches back to the shelfs with wicker baskets filled with salt water taffies. "Hypothetically, let's say Reef _was_ chasing the murderer, then that means that they're still in Konoha. What are you going to do? Line everyone up and have Reef sniff all of them?"

"That's not helping," Iruka growls. "My point is that Reef might be able to identify the killer. The next time he starts getting weird I need to pay closer attention."

"You do that," Izumo said unwrapping a few more taffies. "Do we even know why someone would want to kill Midori anyway?"

"I think that depends on the person who killed him," Kotetsu said thoughtfully. "You have a theory on that?"

"Sort of… Maybe…" Iruka thinks he probably shouldn't state in suspicions out loud but, right now, Kotetsu appears to be his strongest ally. "I think its Hayase or someone he knows. I'm wondering if that's why Reef was anxious."

"Why would Hayase want to get rid of Midori?" Kotetsu asks. "If they were together, he'd probably want to keep Midori around, right?"

"Maybe he was the jealous type." Izumo said picking at peppermints now. "We all know Midori isn't the most faithful guy."

"So, you think Hayase wanted the dog out because he could find the killer? Why not just give him to the pound?"

"He was going to; I took Reef instead." Iruka rolls his eyes at Izumo's look. "Look, I never said all the details ironed out."

"There are no details ironed out. Your main source of information is a dog. And you can't have the police arrest Hayase because the dog decided to go on a run." Izumo blurts out.

Iruka is frustrated. He understands that Izumo is being the devil's advocate, but it doesn't help that he's so good at it. "Maybe Reef knew something about the murderer. Midori knew he was endangered and that's why he sent Reef with Hayase."

* * *

At the moment of finishing this, I'm not even sure I'm posting this. I'm wondering if the story can continue without this. If it can, I probably post it afterword… We'll see, but I guess if you're reading this than I did.


	15. Chapter 15

Iruka stops at Ichiraku and munches while thinking about all the conversations he's had the past few days. Suzume. Hayase. Chiyome. Had one of them murdered Midori? Or was someone else responsible?

The whole thing is giving Iruka a huge headache. He can't make sense of everything he's learned. Time lines are confusing and stories are twisted. Iruka thinks he needs to stop thinking too hard and take a step back.

That's easier said than done, really. He's reaching to the bottom of his bowl when he realizes he should probably take his car to the Auto shop by the underpass; get an estimate on his car damage. It probably wouldn't hurt if he called back his insurance agent. She'd left a dozen voicemails for him, he's left a few for him, but they haven't made contact.

Meanwhile, Iruka had been driving his car around with his bumper hanging on by a few zip ties.(1) He's lucky he hasn't gotten a handful of tickets, compliments of Detective Hatake. When Iruka is finished eating and walks home, grabs his car, and drives to the shop.

A back lot is full of cars bumper to bumper, a few more dot the side of the building. Before Iruka can even get out of his car and a mechanic strolls toward him. He's wearing grease stains on his jeans a shirt that may have once been white which had "Saisu" stitched onto it.

He runs a glance along Iruka's car and moves toward Iruka's open window. "What can I help you with?"

Reef looks at him without much interest. Saisu looks back without blinking.

"Do you have time to give me an estimate? I had an accident a few days ago, and I should have really had it taken care of."

"Sure. What are we looking at?"

Iruka slides outside and guides Saisu toward the back. "I'm missing a taillight and my bumper really needs help."

Saisu releases a low whistle, "How'd you manage that?"

Iruka entertains the idea of saying 'I ran into a cop,' but instead said, "Don't ask."

"It's strange." He scratches his head. "I had another car here the other day. Broken headlight and smashed grill. It belonged to a cop." Saisu grins at Iruka. "Said some crazy person backed into him."

Hatake. "If I admit I was the crazy person; will it change the estimate?"

Saisu shakes his head. "Nah, I was just curious. But I got to tell you, man, there are better ways of smashing your car then backing into a five-o."

"Yeah, I'm investing in a slugger. How much do you think it'll cost?"

"Hard to say." He moves to get a better look and runs a hand along the funder. "You run that candy shop by Center?"

Iruka wonders if he should even admit it but lying wouldn't get him anywhere. "I am. Are you a customer?"

"Me?" He laughs. "Nah. My sister loves that place. She's in high school and burns her allowance at that place. For Christmas she bought be a whole box of those caramel thingies with the cherries. They were amazing."

Iruka wants to say, _fix my car for a reasonable price and there will be a whole cart of those caramel thingies with the cherries for you._ "I'm so glad you liked them. They're a family recipe." Is what he says instead.

He jerks his head toward the car. "How soon do you need her done?"

"It's negotiable; I just don't want a ticket for no taillight."

"I think no taillight is the least of your problems."

"Not if Detective Hatake is the type to hold a grudge."

That comment seems to tickle Saisu. "I'll write up a form but if you want her fixed then you're going to have to make an appointment. Probably won't be able to fit you in until next week."

Iruka moves toward the building entrance with Saisu but when Reef begins to whine, he moves back so the dog can see him.(2) He hopes Reef will get over his depression soon.

Saisu comes out with a clipboard that has the appropriate form, scribbling on it. "Here you go, that's that best we can do."

Iruka glances at the figures and feels himself pale. _Nine-hundred fifty?_

Fifteen minutes later Iruka rounds the corner to his shop, he spots a familiar Durango with a broken headlight. The shadow in the hulking SUV tells Iruka it hasn't come alone.

All the things Iruka doesn't need right now. He entertains the thought of driving past but he knows he won't get away without Hatake seeing him. Iruka pulls into a parking spot and opens his door for Reef to tumble out just as Hatake comes out. He's wearing a black button up and jeans. He almost looks human.

To Iruka's dismay, Reef trots right up to Hatake.

Hatake ruffles Reef's head like being sniffed at by an attack dog in a daily occurrence to him. Iruka wonders if he can get Reef reprogramed since he obviously can't tell when someone is a threat even when he's jumping on one.

"Whatever this is about," Iruka said. "Can it wait 'til morning? I've had a hard day."

Hatake stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I took my car in for an estimate."

"I heard. If your estimate was anything like mine, I might just declare bankruptcy now."

"I thought you said you had insurance."

Iruka feels himself slump, "I do. It was a joke."

He jerks his chin and pretends to smile. "I see. It was a good one."

"Yeah, you're keeled over." Iruka holds out his hand. "Okay. Hand it over."

"It's with my insurance agent. I tried to give him your information, but I couldn't read it."

"Don't go critiquing my penmanship, Hatake. It was perfectly legible and yours is worst."

"To you maybe."

Iruka's patience is beginning to fray. "My writing is fine. My insurance office is on Fox street. Is that all, Detective Hatake?"

He looks at him strangely, but Iruka is too tired to care. "No, that will be all… unless you've found proof to prove your theory that Mrs. Funeno is innocent."

And therefore, Iruka dislikes this man. It isn't what he says but the way he says it. Hatake's snarky smile makes Iruka decide he need to sign Reef up to be retrained. "In fact, I've discovered a few things you should probably know."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, I don't know what you said to Chiyome Shimura, but she came in here and threatened me."

Hatake looks interested in that. "Threatened you how exactly?"

Iruka tries to recall the actual words but they're lost. "I don't exactly recall, but Hayase Hamasaki─"

He holds up a hand, "You've been conducting your own investigation?"

"No. I've been talking to neighbors about the unfortunately death of a close friend. Don't tell me that's against the law because I know it's not."

Hatake leans against Iruka's car and crosses one foot over the other. "I shouldn't have to remind how important it is that the investigation process isn't tainted."

Iruka absolutely hates how comfortable Hatake looks while he's itching to get away. "You can spare me the lecture. It's been a long day."

He turns down his obnoxious smile. "If you feel like talking, I'll listen."

"You?" Iruka shakes his head and slips his finger through Reef's collar before heading for the stairs. "Maybe another time. Right now, all I want to do is drown in my tub."

"Well, then, I won't stop you."

Iruka can hear Hatake's show scuff at the ground and he only assumed that he's going to leave. Hatake is difficult to take on a good day.

"Iruka?"

He's not sure if he's more surprised that Hatake called after him again or the fact that Hatake used his first name. Iruka turns back and sees Hatake watching him from under one of the old-style street lamps. "I wouldn't get too attached to the dog. Midori's next of kin came to town today to claim his personal effects."

Iruka doesn't know how to feel, relieved that they've found Midori's family or disappointed from losing Reef. "Really? Who?"

"An Yuriko Stellrecht. Midori's wife."

Cold seeps in through Iruka's clothes. "His _wife?_"

"Apparently so." Hatake comes closer and Iruka can see concern in his eyes.

Iruka hates seeing it. It makes him feel weak and vulnerable. "He was _married?_"

"Yeah, he was. I'm guessing from his reaction you had no idea."

"No, he never told me."

"That's not the worst of it, Iruka. He had a business partner in Kusa. When he ran out on his wife, he also took millions." Hatake's voice is gentle. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I thought it would be easier…"

He seems as uncomfortable with this conversation as Iruka is. He can't keep looking at Hatake. It's hard to hear the pity in his voice, Iruka doesn't want to see his face too. "Don't worry about it," Iruka attempts to sound normal. "We weren't actually that close."

"Yeah, but─"

"Look," Iruka scrambles back and turns away. "It's not a big deal. Thanks for letting me know, but we were only friends."

Somehow Iruka reaches the top of his stairs and even manages to get the key into the lock with shaking hands. From the corner of his eye, he can see Hatake watching him from the shadows. Iruka let's himself inside and closes the door without a backward glance.

* * *

(1)-It's what my sister's boyfriend did for most of his senior year.

(2)-I have a chihuahua who has separation anxiety. I think they mentioned on JKNews that small dogs tend to have separation anxiety. Maxine, Xine, doesn't like being alone, she'll cause trouble. Leila also suffers from abandonment issues for previously mentioned reason.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sitting in a dark room all alone sounds inviting but Iruka doesn't want Hatake to think he's feeling sorry for himself. Even if he is. So, he turns on his lights and goes to make himself a hot drink while waiting for the Dodge to drive away. When it finally does, Iruka dials Izumo.

He picks up on the third ring. He's out of breath and his voice is muffled, which probably means he's probably working.

"How is it that you end with the _one_ person who isn't a lying piece of shit?" Iruka asks as soon as he hears his voice.

"Just got lucky, I guess. Why? What happen?"

"Turns out that Midori was married."

"No."

"Yes."

"And he didn't tell you?"

"Apparently, he didn't tell anyone. Didn't think it would be important." Iruka fills up Reef's food dish and gives him fresh water. "Or he just sort of forgot. I bet that was it, it just slipped his mind."

"But why keep something like that a secret?"

"So, he can have sex with whomever he pleases."

"And you think he wanted to have sex with you?"

"Don't sound so shocked," Iruka protests. "I think he just wanted sex with anyone. A regular Captain Jack."

Izumo cuts back a laugh, but it's too late, Iruka's heard it. It's okay, Iruka tends to get sarcastic. It makes him feel a tad better. "What irritates me the most? He knew about Mizuki. He knew about how I feel about affairs and all I can think; is how he can think I'd do that to another person?"

Covers rustle, and Iruka hears a whisper. Iruka realizes Izumo isn't at work and he isn't alone. "Are you hurt or pissed?"

"I'm both." Reef releases a whine and sink to the floor. Iruka can't tell which one of them is worse. "The worst part is that there's nothing I can do."

"Tell him to take a pill and get some sleep." Kotetsu grumbles.

"I can't even confront Midori for an explanation."

"You think he had one?" Izumo asks.

Iruka has a fitful night. Images of Midori and Mizuki running through his dreams. That means Iruka doesn't feel rested when he tumbles from bed a few hours later.

Rubbing at his eyes and making his way into the bathroom, then steps into something cold and wet. Muttering, he wipes off his foot and cleans up the puddle before searching for the offender. As disgusted as Iruka is, he can't really blame him. Iruka hadn't taken him out the night before. It's harder to ignore the pillow stuffing littering the living room floor.

"Reef? What did you do?" Iruka asks picking up the stuffing. "And the bathroom, what happen there?"

The poor dog looks so dejected that Iruka has a hard time staying mad. But Reef's mental outlook appears to be getting worse, not better, and Iruka can't ignore it any longer. He kneels next to the giant canine and makes those sad eyes face him. "It's okay, buddy. It was one accident, but next time just wake me up."

Iruka doesn't have long to spend on thinking about the issue. He has an order of butterscotch that is going to be picked up in a couple of hours. Determined not to let anything side track him though, he makes an appointment with Tsume, the veterinarian, and then trots down the hall to take Reef outside before he starts working.

The storm had blown away overnight and leaves Konoha in a bright autumn day as Iruka leads Reef along the patch of grass lining the parking area. Then Reef stop so suddenly that Iruka thinks he may have dislocated his shoulder for a moment. Just like that the dejected dog from last night is gone and overprotective Reef is back.

He's growling as he follows something along the parking strip. Halfway back to the stairs, Reef stops and lifts his head to stare off into the distance. On the street, cars whiz by as people begin their morning, but Reef pays no attention. He releases a whine and plows through the flower bed and stops at the bottom of the steps.

He looks up at Iruka like he's expecting something but Iruka has no idea what he wants. "What is it, Reef?"

Reef whines again and buries his head into the flower bed. He's impatient for Iruka to understand him. Iruka squats beside him to look. Several flowers have been smashed, and two cigarettes are crushed in the middle of a footprint. In fact, there are several footprints.

"Is that it? Footprints?" Iruka asks. He thinks it's strange but it's Konoha, everyone is a little strange and does some strange things.

Yet as Iruka straightens, he realizes that whoever was standing here was facing his apartment. That sends a chill down his spine. At first, he thinks of Hatake, who seemed concerned about him last night. Maybe he stuck around for a while but Hatake didn't come off as a smoker to Iruka. Besides, the footprints have been made by a heavy boot not the casual oxfords Hatake wore the night before.

Iruka doesn't claim to be an expert in footprints, but he knows that they weren't by a woman. That means Chiyome and Suzume are probably off the hook.

He doesn't want to make too much from it, because they could mean nothing, but it leaves him shaken. Iruka stands there contemplating his options when he hears footsteps coming up behind him. Iruka's heart slams into his ribs and he whips around with wild eyes.

Holding up his arm to ward off any attack, Hatake takes a step back at of Iruka's reach. "Slow down, Mr. Umino."

Heat rushes into Iruka's cheeks. "Sorry. Two visits in two days, Hatake. Please tell me you don't have more good news."

He shrugs with his eyes. He's wearing jeans again, this time with a navy shirt and a police issue windbreaker. "You seem a little jumpy. Something wrong, Mr. Umino?"

"Reef just found some footprints; I was just looking at them."

"Footprints?"

"They're no big deal."

"You mind if I take a look?"

Iruka shakes his head. "Go ahead."

He does, squatting in the same manner Iruka had, and straightens back with a frown. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

The question doesn't fill Iruka with the warm and fuzzies, but he nods. He hadn't brought the shop keys down, and although he can access the store from the inside, he isn't going to lead Hatake through a maze; his apartment is the only option. His apartment isn't tiny, but it does feel smaller with Hatake smack dab in the middle of it. He checks the door and windows over, his scowl deepening each time. Finally, he stops snooping and sits, or of plops, onto Iruka's couch.

Iruka can't bring himself to sit down next to him, so he sits down on the ground with Reef.

Hatake zeroes in on the candy dish in the middle of the coffee table and helps himself to the sea-salt toffee inside. He crunches on it for a moment and holds up the uneaten half. "I'm not a big fan of sweets but these are good. You made them?"

Iruka has no idea why they're talking about candy but shakes his head. "My mother did."

He finishes it off and reaches for another. "I should have known. This toffee is one of my favorites."

"I didn't know you knew my parents."

"It's Konoha, someone one knows everyone." His eyes smile in a friendly manner. "But I've been to Amai-Shuga a few times."

Why wouldn't have Iruka noticed that? He looks at the detective for something familiar. He comes up blank. Hatake does have a strong face, a firm mouth, thick full grey hair ─ Iruka figures Hatake suffers from the effects of canities,(1) since he's too young for that much grey ─ but in all in all, he's not bad-looking.

He keeps talking as if he hadn't noticed Iruka cataloging his features. "Your parents were good people. They're missed be a lot."

Iruka nods. "Yeah, they were." Hatake pulls out a notepad from his pocket and is set to interrogate Iruka on something, but he isn't ready to move on. "Hatake?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He looks at Iruka in question.

"For last night."

His gaze locks with Iruka for a moment. "Sure."

And that's enough of that. Iruka looks away and changes the mood. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Hatake switches gears just as easily and swiftly as Iruka does. "The footprints outside, how did you come across them?"

"Reef found them. We were heading out for a walk and he must have picked up on the man's scent."

"You didn't notice anyone hanging around out there?"

"Trust me, if I had known, you would've."

The corner of his lips tug. He might even be more handsome if he smiled. "And Reef didn't give any indication that anything was wrong last night?"

"He peed in the bathroom and chewed up one of my pillows, but that doesn't help raise any red flags."

Hatake makes a note and takes another piece of toffee. "Any idea of who it might've been?"

Iruka shakes his head. "I don't think they were female; the prints are too big. But I don't have any idea beyond that. I guess it could've been Fumio or Hayase."

"Do either of them smoke?"

Iruka shakes his head. "I'm not sure. Maybe whoever it is just smokes when he's stalking."

"I've heard stranger things." He leans forward and wiggles his fingers to lure Reef over. The traitor goes and is rewarded by Hatake scratching behind his ears. "I'll have a couple of uniforms question your neighbors to see if anyone of them noticed anything."

"I wouldn't count on it. They weren't there last night when you came by or Reef would have noticed them then. Are they something I should be worried about?"

He shakes his head but Iruka doesn't think Hatake is completely convinced either. "It wouldn't hurt to get more security around here, Mr. Umino. You'll need a deadbolt at the very least. Probably some way to secure those windows, my brother could've broken in at the age of five."

Iruka tries laughing but it gets caught in his throat. "We're on the third floor."

"And you have a fire escape."

"You're making me nervous, Hatake. What's going on?"

Grim-faced, he tucks his notepad away. "We got the complete coroner's report back. There was smoke in Midori's lungs, he was alive when the fire broke out. There was also a large bruise on the back of his skull. The most interesting thing the coroner found was that Midori had a gunshot wound. Looks like someone put a bullet in him, then left him there, and started the fire."

Iruka's stomach drops. "He was burned alive?"

"The smoke was the probable cause but it's safe to say we're not dealing with someone who stepped over the edge for a minute."

"Then you still believe Suzume or Daikoku did this?"

Hatake dips his head slightly. "Either are still a possibility."

But not a certainty. They're stepping in the right direction. "Well, I know Daikoku didn't leave the footprints. He's not a smoker, and his foot size is bigger than the ones out there."

Hatake concedes, "All right, we have another problem, because whoever killed Midori may be watching you to see how much you know. I think this is a good time to stop talking to your neighbors about the death of a close friend."

Iruka's stomach heaves. "But why would someone watch_ me_? I don't know anything."

"Not through any fault of yours. You've been doing you can to find out about the case. Maybe the guy doesn't like that."

That rules out a stranger riding into town, murdering Midori, and riding back out. Most of the people Iruka's spoke to are people he's known forever and consider friends.

"Why don't you tell me who you've talk to in the last few days? It could point me in the right direction." Hatake urges.

Iruka stares at Hatake blindly. Not because he doesn't want to answer but because the situation is hitting home now. "Wha?"

"Tell me who you've talked to since Midori's death."

"I don't know," Iruka scratches his chin. "Um, Chiyome Shimura, twice. Izumo Kamizuki, he runs the sushi shop on East Center. Ayame, she works at her father's ramen shop. Ichiraku."

Iruka watches as Hatake jots down each name. "That can't be all of them," he said. "I know you've been busier than that."

"I'm trying to remember them all. Kurenai Yūhi, at the Arts Center. Kotetsu Hagane. Suzume Funeno. Hayase Hamasaki. But there doesn't seem to be anyone who'd be angry enough to want Midori dead."

"Except Suzume."

"I wouldn't have asked question if you hadn't been so convinced that Suzume did a crime she didn't do." Iruka grits out as he gets to his feet.

"Good detective work is not rushing judgement, Iruka. I must explore every possibility. Shake the trees and see what leaves fall."

"Well, we know what fell now. For the record I wasn't the one who gave Chiyome Shimura the impression she was a murderer."

"I didn't mention your name."

"You didn't have too."

"I guess not. Iruka, it's nothing to worry about. We've all made something out of nothing. But don't take chances, okay? No more questions."

"As long as you do your job."

"I'm doing my job just fine. Although, it would be a lot easier if someone stops stirring up trouble."

Their debate disturbs Reef, who looks between the two of them, before standing with Iruka. Iruka, in kind, feels as if he'd just won a battle. "Tell me, have you met Midori's wife?"

"I have."

"Has she said anything about Reef?"

"I asked and she's going to let me know."

Iruka feels as if he can't breathe easy. "Will you let me know?"

"As soon as I hear anything."

Iruka nods. "Okay, then… thanks." It's hard for him to get the last word out but he manages it.

He smiles. Hatake smiles an honest-to-God smile. To Iruka's dismay, he discovers that he'd been right. Hatake _is_ even more handsome when he does that.

They stand there for a moment until they realize there's nothing left to say. Hatake turns away. It doesn't take Iruka long to decide he doesn't feel safe.

Not safe at all.

Iruka lives at the top of the stairs but there are two ways in. If they come from the outside, Iruka will have a better chance of escape but it doesn't little to reassure him in the long run. Someone accessing Iruka's apartment through the shop means can happen downstairs in Amai-Shuga without Iruka knowing before they're at the door. And, as Hatake so kindly pointed out, a child would be able to break in.

After Hatake leaves, Iruka realizes for the first time in his adult life, he's afraid to be alone.

* * *

(1)-Premature greying of hair, also known as canities. Hair is said to have greyed prematurely if it occurs before the early twenties to early thirties depending on heritage

This is the longest chapter since the first.


	17. Chapter 17

Absolutely nothing can keep Iruka in his apartment after Hatake left. Not even that butterscotch order, not until he gets something to lock his windows.

And even though Hatake did some officers through the building, Iruka still drags Reef to do a perimeter check themselves. It just so Iruka can be one hundred percent sure that there was no way Naruto would be in danger if he showed up before Iruka got back. Iruka is relieved when Reef trots behind Iruka, showing no sign of interest.

As convinced as Iruka is going to get that they're safe, he shots a text off to Naruto,(1) then puts Reef into the car and drives into mid-day traffic. He tries real hard not to think about the footprints but it's also hard not to think about anything else.

Iruka makes it to the Home Depot with little trouble. It's a cool day so he rolls the window down a few inches and hurries inside.(2) Picking out deadbolts, window alarms and a motion sensor takes a bit longer, especially since Iruka pauses every time he catches the scent of stale tobacco from someone passing by.

Iruka has just finished paying and is set to go, until he spots Shiba Prince carrying a case of beer from the 7-Eleven next door. Even though Iruka's trying not to think about every Hatake has told him the past 48 hours, he just has too many questions.

Halfway across the parking lot, Shiba spots Iruka standing there, and shifts his direction toward Iruka. "Hey, Iruka," he grins and detours to the back of the car, placing his beer on the ground to scratch Reef's head. "How's everything going with him?"

"Okay, I guess. He misses Midori."

"I bet he does."

Iruka watches a lone leaf float across the lot and considers telling Shiba about his late-night visitor. Shiba is one of the few people in Konoha that Iruka knows owns heavy-soled boots and the shiny packet in his breast pockets tells Iruka that he's a smoker. But it might be good to keep a few things to himself.

"I have to ask you something," Iruka said. "I need you to be honest with me."

Shiba cuts a glance toward Iruka. "Uh, sure."

"Did you know that Midori was married?"

"Married?" Shiba whoops a laugh but stops when he realizes Iruka isn't joking. "Married? Are you kidding me?" He's disbelieving now.

"Apparently, his wife came into town last night to claim his possessions."

Shiba runs a hand over his face and shakes his head. "You aren't kidding."

"So, you didn't know."

"Of course, I didn't know." He snaps.

"Then I guess you didn't know that when he left his wife in Kusa, that he laundered millions."

Shiba gapes at Iruka, and Iruka knows his shock is real. "I don't believe that." He's shaking his head. "Midori didn't have that kind of money."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he didn't." Shiba said with complete conviction. "We were always scrapping by; he was always going through the books in his head. Trying to figure out where to make money in one place to plug the hole in the other. If he'd walked off with *that kind of money, our life would have been so different."

"Maybe he didn't want people to suspect anything."

"Look," Shiba said, impatiently. "Midori wasn't stupid. He wouldn't have started living the high life, but he'd filter the money. Some here, some there. But he wouldn't have been talking about getting loans just to get through the next quarter."

Despite everything, Iruka wants to believe Shiba. Midori hadn't been perfect, and Iruka wouldn't have lasted a month in a relationship with him, but Shiba had. Iruka touches Shiba's shoulder with gentleness, "Are you okay?"

"Why?"

"Well, finding out can be a shock."

"I'm surprised," Shiba said with enough tone to sound just as convincing as before. "But after everything I've learn in the past week, I guess nothing really can."

Iruka nods and watches as Shiba walks back to his car. And as much as Iruka would like to stand there and let the day pass by, he can't. He has to get Reef to the vet before he heads back to the store before Naruto shows up after school.

Unfortunately, Tsume didn't disclose anything Iruka hadn't already figured out himself. Urinating in the wrong place and ruining furniture could be a sing of his anxiety.(3) She does offer suggestions to lift Reef's spirits and write a prescription but Iruka will still have to work with Reef on his separation anxiety.

Iruka just hopes he gets the chance to do that.

Iruka drives back across town and pulls into his parking spot next to a black Chevy Impala that he recognizes. Ebisu Hiruko is between thirty and thirty-two with a prideful voice when he speaks. He hates the cold and complains about it from October to May every year.

"You can't plow into a police officer and not return my calls." He said before Iruka even gets out of his car. "That isn't smart."

"I wasn't avoiding your calls." Iruka assures him. "I got busy."

"Too busy to cover your ass?"

Iruka sends a little smile toward Ebisu. "I thought that was what insurance was for."

"Just tell me what happened." Ebisu said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You haven't read the police report?"

"I have but I want to hear your story."

Iruka picks up the goodies he purchased at the Home Depot. "It's the same. I backed out and I didn't see him."

"He was parked right behind you. Not pulling in, not moving. He was parked, Iruka."

Iruka tries to decide just how honest he should be. He doesn't need his insurance rates spiking up on top of everything else. "I was upset," Iruka admits, "and I didn't check as thoroughly as I probably should have."

Ebisu's scowl intensifies. "Sounds like you didn't check at all."

"I did… I think… I don't remember all of it."

Ebisu releases an exasperated sigh, pressing the area between his eyebrows. "This isn't going to be good, Iruka. You must know that. You're going to lose your preferred driver discount for sure."

Ebisu follows Iruka into the candy kitchen. "It was an accident," Iruka said, sounding like he was ten again. "I didn't mean to hit him."

"Thank God for that. I can't imagine the trouble we'd be in if you have. Have you gotten an estimate on your car?"

"Yes," and fortunately, Iruka has it on his person. He hands it over. "Can you believe that? It's the only one I've gotten but I could get others."

"This is one of our approved shops," Ebisu said waving it. "You weren't injured?"

"Just my pride."

Ebisu nods toward Reef as he trots behind Iruka. "How'd you get your new friend?"

He ends up giving Ebisu the short version. "I don't need if I'll end up keeping him. Midori's wife came to claim his effects; I assume that means Reef as well."

"Too bad, he seems to like you."

"Yeah." Iruka scratches the top of Reef's head. "Reef hasn't been around long, but I've enjoyed his company. He gives me someone to talk to at the end of the night."

In true Ebisu fashion, his moment of softness is over, and his head snaps up with his glasses. "I'll have Muta call for a complete report. Meanwhile, get your car fixed."

Iruka calls after him. "Right after I can afford the deductible."

He settles Reef outside the back door with food and water and thinks about giving Reef his medication but decides against it. Maybe in a day or two when Iruka's nerves settle better.

An A5 Sportsback pulls into the parking lot; Iruka recognizes Fumio Takeda behind the wheel.

Since Reef is with Iruka, it's the middle of the day, and cars pass on a regular rate, mostly teens taking a long lunch at the Noodle King. Iruka decides to wait a minute to see how Reef reacts to him. One growl and Iruka is going to call Hatake.

Fumio gets himself out of the car and goes toward Iruka. He doesn't seem happy to see Iruka. Well, Fumio isn't ever happy to see Iruka, but he isn't unhappy either. He steps onto the curb and glances at Reef. "Iruka."

"Fumio."

If Reef had any objection to Fumio's presence, he didn't let Iruka know.

"You've got my Chiyome really upset." He takes out a handkerchief and mops up his forehead. "It's not good to go around and accuse people of murder. You make a lot of enemies that way."

"I never accused her, Fumio. A detective asked me questions, I answered them."

The man turns "there, there" eyes to Iruka. "Now, Iruka, you know Chiyome isn't capable of hurting anyone."

"I know she wasn't happy with Midori," Iruka said. "I also know she has a temper." Iruka also knows that Danzō Shimura is, it wouldn't be a far-off guess that his daughter would also have the means.

"She's a passionate woman." Fumio said with a dry voice. "She feels strongly about things and a dislike for people who take advantage of it. If that's a crime, then the world is a sad place."

"I know Midori wasn't perfect but from what everyone is saying then he was in financial trouble. It wouldn't make sense for him to try and put you out of business."

"And yet he came up with the suggestion for the Senju Festival."

"It wasn't a mean to drive you out."

"You don't think so?" Fumio smirks as if he feels sorry for Iruka. "I guess we'll never know. I'm just glad that the Festival expansion is out of our hair."

"There hasn't been a no vote yet."

"Without Midori to spearhead it, it's pretty much dead."

"Unless someone else takes it up." And yeah, Iruka realizes it's a bad idea to antagonize him, but Iruka likes the expansion idea. Getting people walking along downtown for four days with money burning holes in their pockets? It sounds like a promising idea to Iruka.

Fumio narrows his beady little eyes. "You don't go getting any big ideas."

Iruka flashes a reassuring smile. "Not me." He doesn't know for sure, but he figures one little white lie wouldn't hurt.

The relief that flashes across Fumio's face would have been laughable if they were speaking about anything else. "That's good. Chiyome and I can talk sense into the others."

Iruka knows all about Chiyome's brand of "talking sense," and he isn't a big fan. "I wouldn't bet on it. There were a lot of people who liked the idea."

"Not anymore. Just look what happened to Midori."

"So, you think someone kill him over the Senju Festival?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise."

"Why? It's four days out of an entire lifetime."

"Not to some people."

He was serious. "Like who?"

"Shinobu Mibu. He's spent the last ten years attempting to get Konoha on the map with a film festival. Then here Midori comes along, and instead of joining forces with Iwana, he goes the other direction."

Iruka knows Iwana. He was a regular at Little Blue Dolphin. "And he saw Midori as a threat?"

"Ask anyone who saw them at Forest's Edge last Monday night. They had quite the argument, from what I heard." Fumio looks as if he wants to say more but his phone lets out beep and he moves away to answer it.

Iruka wonders if Hatake knows about Shinobu Mibu. He even briefly considers telling him. But it also occurs to Iruka that Fumio might be trying to divert attention in another direction. Iruka still isn't convinced that the Shimuras weren't dangerous.

Maybe Iruka will take a trip to Forest's Edge. There's be plenty of time to tell Hatake if Iruka finds any truth in Fumio's words.

* * *

(1)-I run a group chat with my co-workers and managers. I realize it's probably weird to have your managers' personal numbers, but I figured close knit work place.

(2)-Let it be known, I would never leave my dogs in a car unattended. My sister dog-sat Max when I was away, I dog-sit Maxine when she's at work (more like she opens my door and lets her run wild.) Hardly, ever do we keep them in confide spaces, including cars.

(3)-I think I mentioned we have two dogs, Leila and Maxine. 'Xine is a chihuahua and suffers separation anxiety. Maximo, her dad, wasn't any better. When I'd leave band tour or even work, he'd just sit on his pillow and whine. Max and 'Xine act very similar in that respect.


	18. Chapter 18

Forest's Edge(1) is one of the two bars in the downtown. It's the more popular of the two just at edge of West Center, the other being Hitsuke but that is mostly for the boys in blue. It's a brown building wedged between Foxglove and the Mango Bar.(2) The windows covered in posters, recovered with more poster, mostly local bands; neon signs hanging and several different flags decorating the wooden canopy. Iruka has never been inside and when he walks up to the building, he wonders if he was being foolish.

The whole space is dark and reads off in a tone of neglect, from the mismatching wooden chairs to the smell of smoke and alcohol.

Only a couple of tables are seated at this time of day. One with a beautiful brunette and her companion. Another has a couple of men already tripping over themselves.

The bartender, a tall man in his early thirties with shoulder-length brown hair that hangs around his face and brown eyes, eyeballs Iruka. He wears a bandanna to keep his hair from his face and a toothpick dangles from one corner of his mouth ─ it's works well with his appearance.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

Iruka thinks about ordering a drink and trying to make small talk but Iruka doesn't need the alcohol. "I think my friend might have been in here a few days ago. Maybe you remember him."

"The name's Genma," he said with a tired smile, "and a lot of people come through here all the time. You got to be more specific than that."

"His name is Midori. Average he─"

"I know Midori." Genma cuts Iruka off before he could finish. "Shame he had to go out that way."

"Did he come in that often?"

"I wouldn't say he was a regular, but, yeah, he came in sometimes."

"Do you remember the _last_ time you saw him?"

"Sure," he empties one of the ashtrays on the counter. "Came in the night he kicked the bucket."

"Do you know why?"

"There are only two reasons why people come in here. To get drunk and another is to get drunk where no one's going to see them."

"Which one of those was Midori?"

Genma's toothpick bounces. "Tell me that was a rhetorical question."

Iruka doesn't bother answering. "Did he meet anyone while he was here?"

"What are you? A cop or something?"

"Just a friend." Iruka said. "We were supposed to meet up that night, but I was stood up. Someone told me he had been here, and I was wondering if you'd known what he was doing."

Either Genma felt sorry for Iruka or his story appealed to Genma's sense of dramatic. "Yeah, he met someone. They got into it."

"Do you know the man he argued with?"

"I've seen him around. Spiky hair, brown eyes, average height."

That's pretty much Shinobu in a package. There is truth in Fumio's words. "Any idea what they were arguing about?"

Genma shrugs. "Didn't pay attention."

Iruka doesn't believe that for a second. Bartenders enjoy a good gossip just like Aunt Petunia. But Iruka decides not to argue. "How angry were they?"

"You wanna know if I thought the other guy was angry enough to commit murder." Genma states, his amber eyes looking at Iruka with increased interest. "Sorry, but I don't. They shared words but it wasn't exactly anything to write about."

"If you didn't hear anything, then how do you know?"

"I'm a bartender." Iruka can almost hear the _sweetheart_ at the end of that. "I know how to read people. I see arguments in here all the time, and it's not hard for me to tell when someone means business or when they're blowing off steam."

Iruka didn't know what else to expect. "That figures."

"Although, that guy wasn't the only person Midori pissed off that night."

Iruka pops his head up so fast his neck cracks. "Oh?"

"The lady there," he points just past Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka turns but the table that held the couple is empty now; he turns back to Genma. "The brunette?" Iruka tries to process that, but he can feel the cogs freezing in his brain. "The girl that just left? She met up with Midori?"

"Just waltz right in and went straight for him. Like she knew actually where to find him."

"Any idea who she was?"

"Nope."

"And I suppose you didn't hear anything she said to him either."

"Not much."

"What did you catch?"

"Just the part when he told her to save her breath. He said the truth was going to come out."

Iruka stares at Genma for a long moment while he rearranges everything in his brain. _Who is she_? "Do the police know about this?"

"Don't ask me."

"You haven't told them."

Genma leans on the bar with a smile. "What can I say? He wasn't as nice as you."

What you can get from a person when you don't have a badge. To Iruka's relief, someone orders a drink at the other end of the bar. For the first time in a week, Iruka knows what his next move is.

But it's just Iruka's luck because Hatake isn't in. He does leave a message to contact him as soon as possible and lets him know what he can over the phone. The fact that Iruka called at all should get Hatake's attention.

* * *

(1)-Forest's Edge is based off a real bar. I was raised LDS, and I may have left the church, but I don't smoke, I don't drink. (I did have tequila shots for the first time last New Year's but different story.) I named it after a marching band show, Beyond the Forest's Edge.

(2)-The Mango Bar is a small smoothie shack. When I say small, I mean small. They literally are a tiny bar with their tables set up outside. The lot that they're set up on use to be a gravel lot after they demolished one of the buildings.

Fun Fact: I like the smell of Vegas Casinos. Smoke and alcohol, but I can't stand the smell of them separately.


	19. Chapter 19

Everything is dark when Iruka gets back to his shop. He hadn't been home since mid-day, so he didn't bother turning on the light at the top of the steps. It doesn't help that the clouds cover any moonlight that would help.

Still, Iruka makes it to the top and let Reef out. He seems calmer than he has been, but is still a bit agitated, so Iruka holds his leash tightly as the walk the grassy strip. He doesn't want any surprises.

Yet just as Iruka turns back to the back door, Iruka hears a whisper from the dark.

With his heart pounding, Iruka wheels around to see who's there. But the parking strip is empty, and he can't see anything on the street. He laughs nervously, it must have been his imagination, and continues toward the stairs.

But then Reef stiffens and Iruka knows, in his gut, someone is out there.

Words fill his mouth but Iruka bites his tongue. Only characters in slasher flicks expect an answer to "who's there?" Instead, Iruka clutches the leash even tight and debates what his next move is going to be.

Before Iruka can come up with anything, a figure steps out from the shadows behind the shops and steps out into the little light. Reef releases a low growl, and Iruka feels his heart jumping into his throat. He's telling himself to move but he feet aren't listening.

"Here, Reef." A woman's voice drifts from the dark, followed by a figure snap. "Come on, boy. Come to Mommy."(1)

Pieces click together for Iruka and somehow, he finds his voice. "Your Midori's wife?"

She looks at Iruka strangely. "Widow." Her voice is soft and low. "He's dead, remember?"

Like Iruka can. And he knows the next question out of his mouth isn't the smartest but he's body is rebelling him tonight. "Did you kill him?"

"Did _I_─ Of course, I didn't. How can you even ask that?"

"Then your friend that you were with at Forest's Edge; was it him?"

The expression on her face changes fast. "I don't know what you're talking about. I only came to collect my late husband's possessions. I believe you're holding my dog."

Iruka can't breathe, but he can't back down. His mind working fast, still trying to figure out what his next move is going to be, trying to remember her name. Hatake mentioned it, Iruka is sure he had. "If you want him, you'll have to go through the police."

"I'm done with the police. Give me the dog."

Iruka inches sideway toward the building. He has no intention of turning his back to her, but her friend is still somewhere, and he's not entirely comfortable with his back to the stairs. Should he make a break for the stairs? Would he be able to make it up without tripping in the dark with Reef? Try his hand for the small alley three buildings down?

None. Once he got to the top, he'd be stuck there with no way out if he couldn't get his door open fast enough. And she and his car would be an obstacle in his way for the alley to the main street.

It turns out to be moot.

While Iruka ran through his options, Reef's mood seemed to shift for the worst, and Iruka knows the man must be nearby. Before Iruka has a chance to make a move, the man behind him lunges from behind him and strikes Reef over the head. Its too dark for Iruka to make out the weapon.

With a yelp, Reef collapses and Iruka hears himself shouting but when a man pulls out a gun all the noise stops.

"Get the dog," he orders Midori's widow. "I'm going to take care of her."

Desperation drive Iruka now. "Killing me won't solve your problem. I'm not the only one who knows your secret."

"Secret?" the widow laughs. "You honestly think that one of us killed Midori. There's plenty of evidence that claims otherwise."

"I know it was one of you." Iruka's voice comes out tight. Iruka needs them to believe that he knows whatever secret they'd kill to protect.

The widow looks to the man.

"He doesn't know anything." The man insists.

"But what if he does, Shiba? What if he isn't lying?"

Iruka files the man's name away but keeps digging for hers. "It's not a lie. I know the whole story, so do others. Killing me isn't going to protect you, Shiba."

Shiba's eyes shoot to Iruka's. Just long enough for Iruka to know that he'd connected. It doesn't do a lot for Iruka since they're still two of them and one of him. And he isn't the one with a gun.

"Come on, Shiba. We should just leave. We have enough money to start over anyway."

"Shut up, Yuriko. I'm not leaving this town with loose ends." His moment of uncertainty didn't last long. "He's bluffing. Midori didn't tell him anything." Gripping Iruka's arm, he pulls Iruka off balance and shoves him toward his car. "Get in. We're going for a ride."

Terror shoots through Iruka and his instincts about being moved to a second location kick in. He lets himself trip to the ground. He might have a better chance if he can feel around for a weapon. Maybe Shiba will kill Iruka, but he'd have to kill Iruka right there. He wasn't going to be moved.

Iruka inches toward Yuriko but Shiba is smarter than Iruka gave him credit for. He levels his gun without a second thought, "Don't you dare. If you think I'll have trouble shooting you, think again. You've been a pain in my side since the first day."

All at once it comes to Iruka. The first day of the fire, when Iruka had been arguing with Hatake, and the man had bumped into him to escape the cameras. Iruka hadn't gotten a good look at him then. But maybe he'd been there that day surveying his handiwork, to make sure nothing had gone wrong.

Bile raises into his throat at the ugliness of it. But he can't afford himself the time to think about it. He has to find a fast exit.

"Shiba," Yuriko shoots a glance around them, "he could have made some calls. You have no idea what he did when you left the store."

Teeth bared, Shiba back hands Yuriko and Iruka takes the chance to scrabble for the alley. Iruka ducks behind the car just before a bullet grazes the top of his vehicle. Fighting to keep his head clear, Iruka glances around again for an escape route. He can make to the alley, but could he do it before Shiba fired again?

"Get out here. This is taking too long already." The gun fires again, bullets ricochet off the brick building. "Get out here!"

Iruka keeps an ear out for footsteps. He's coming, the moment he's right next to the car, Iruka books it.

He's in the dark alley that has the winding cement path carving between smaller trees and bushes. Running blind as Iruka tripping through some bushes and he only half way down the path when someone is on top of him.

"Let me go!" Iruka throws an elbow back but his arm is grabbed.

"Iruka, it's me."

It isn't the murder twins who have Iruka's dog. It's Hatake.

His eyes sting from the adrenaline and his heart is stilling beating hard in his throat.

"Listen, be quiet. My team is right behind me, go."

"They have Reef."

Hatake watches Iruka closely before a figure turns up at the end of the alley. He's on guard in a flash, Iruka coils tight as Hatake draws his firearm. "Go."

"No─"

"That isn't a request." Hatake said with full force. "Do you understand me?"

Iruka nods but because he doesn't have a good track record with authority. "Stay here."

"Get down then." He has a point. Things could go sideways.

The pace Hatake takes as he walks toward Shiba is slow and easy. "Ms. Stellrecht? Mr. Yōji?"

There's no answer but there is another explosion ripping through the night. Hatake slams into the alley wall opposite the side where Shiba stands and fires back. Before Hatake slides down and the cavalry arrives.

Iruka is right next to Hatake as someone else pushes Shiba into a wall. He hovers next to the officer, there isn't any blood but there are holes. He's too scared to aggravate them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hatake waves Iruka off. "Vest."

He releases a huge sigh of relief. His whole body is shaking and, he thanks God he's so close to the ground already, because his knees aren't even trying to keep him upright. Any second, Iruka is going to pull himself together; go find Reef, but right now, he turns his face into Hatake's shoulder. Right now, he just needs to sit and share some of Hatake's strength.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." Iruka looks up. A breath separates them from each other. Iruka stares at him, and Hatake stares back. "I don't kiss on the first date."

"Good thing this isn't a date." Hatake leans forward and so does Iruka.

* * *

(1)-I snap to beckon Maxine or Leila. I used to whistle with Maximo though. We do refer to my sister as 'Xine's mom.

I think I got lazy there for a moment. I blame the SVU binge I'm on, and the Pens early elimination. I might go over this later, when I get back, and fix up some things I'm not completely happy with.


	20. Chapter 20

Iruka doesn't see Hatake for nearly a week after that night, when he came out of the shadows with nearly his whole precinct. Between them, Yuriko and Shiba confess the whole story ─ or at least, enough to put them away. Iruka is sure the DA was going to have a field day.

Apparently, Midori had learned about the affair his wife was having with his business partner and skipped town. That's when Shiba saw his chance to misappropriate money from their company and pinned the blame on Midori.

It would have worked perfectly if someone hadn't found Midori living in Konoha. He found, Midori called Shiba and demanded he did anything he could to clear his name. Evidently, that was Midori's first mistake.

With unsuspecting Yuriko in tow, Shiba came to Konoha claiming he only wanted to reason with Midori. Of course, it was a lie. Saying Midori was innocent was admitting that he was guilty; Shiba wasn't about to give up the life he and Yuriko have built. Shiba had no intention of coming clean and he knew Midori was too soft to go down with a lie.

Midori was no saint, but he had some good qualities. It made him human.

It's late when Hatake drops by Little Blue Dolphin, just a few minutes before closing time. Naruto is in the kitchen sanitizing the area down and Iruka is counting out the register.

He pauses by the doorway to pet Reef, who came through Tsume's office with flying colors. Reef doesn't much enjoy the bandages he's forced to wear though.

"Hey, Hatake," Iruka greets in an attempt to act normal. "Came for a toffee fix? I can bundle some up for you."

He comes toward the counter. "I actually came to pick something else up."

There is something different about Hatake but Iruka can't put a finger on it. Whatever it was, he looks good. It doesn't say much because Hatake looks good in pretty much everything Iruka has seen him in. He's pretty sure Hatake could dress in a burlap sack and pull it off. Currently, the leather jacket, dark blue shirt, and clean jeans, "Got a hot date?"

Hatake is leaning against the counter to watch Iruka. "I don't know yet."

"You don't? You haven't called them?" Iruka asks with a little weight in his chest. "Let me tell you something, Hatake. Most people don't really enjoy the last-minute stuff. Most people like to know that you care to ask in advance. Otherwise, we think we're just a stand in for someone else.

He lifts a hand to play with the impulse keychains by the till. "Is that right? Then how far in advance, a day? Two?"

"More than that if you really care. Thinking that they're just sitting around doing nothing then that's insulting."

"I didn't know that either. Are we talking about a week?"

Iruka considers this and nods. "A week. Five days. If you want a date on Friday, you call Monday."

"That's good information." Hatake said and Iruka tries not to analyze the look in his dark eyes.

Naruto sweeps into the front, sanitizer bucket hooked in his elbow and yellow dish gloves up to his elbows. "Mr. Iruka, I'm done." His usual smile only grows when he spots Hatake. "Hey, I just need to be checked off and then we get ramen."

The teen disappears back into the kitchen. Iruka looks back to Hatake with questioning eyes. "You know Naruto?"

Hatake gives a nonchalant shrug that Iruka is associating with one of his signatures. "He's my kid."

Then every little detail and story Naruto has told Iruka about his foster comes back. He doesn't even think Naruto has ever mentioned Hatake by name, or maybe he had and Iruka just hadn't paid close enough attention. It's a little hard press to associate Naruto's quirky and abnormal foster with the cool demeaner and strict detective.

Naruto comes zipping out, pulling his jacket on as he yells his goodbye to his manager. "Come on."

Hatake follows his charge at a much more sedated pace and makes to the door before turning back. "Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Tuesday, so you want to go to dinner with me Saturday?"

Iruka's mouth drops open, he can feel it, but he can't help it. His chest tightens for the opposite reason than earlier. "Me?"

"Seeing how I promised a kid some ramen tonight and all. I was thinking the Grange(1), but if you'd like something else─"

"Okay." Iruka's cheeks are heated with other words rattling his head and manages to nod.

"At seven?"

"Perfect." Iruka's heart is doing a little tap dance.

Hatake nods with satisfaction, he turns away and opens the door, but Iruka can't let him leave just yet. It's just going to bother him until he knows. "Hey, Hatake?"

He turns back around and waits.

"You have a first name?"

"You spend as much time with Naruto as I do, and you don't know." Iruka flushes hotter at Hatake's smirk. "It's Kakashi."

Kakashi. Standing guard over mountain fields.(2)

"Okay, Kakashi, I'll see you Saturday."

"It's a date." He lets himself into the night and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

(1)-Grange's name pays homage to the settlers and farmers of Konoha. The Grange Grill offers the freshest foods cooked to order. Hearty, down-home seasonal flavor is achieved through cooking techniques centered around the open "foundry" kitchen.

(2)-I took the line from the Kuebiko wiki-page under names. [The traditional etymological explanations are _Kuebiko_ from _kuzue-biko_ and _Yamada no Sohodo_ meaning "someone left soaking wet from standing guard over mountain rice fields."]

I went back and made some changes through the story.


End file.
